


A Bone Deep Feeling

by BlueKansasQueen



Series: Bone Deep Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Female Reader, Fluff, Guest Star - Freeform, Love, Markings, Mild Abuse, Obsession, Sex, Sexy Fluff, Sexy Times, Teasing, The ex is an asshole, Torture, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Underswap Sans, reader perspective, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKansasQueen/pseuds/BlueKansasQueen
Summary: Well, everything has pretty much gone to hell. Your fiancé cheated on you. A horrible accident a few months prior. Barely able to even feed yourself in your new apartment. But that all changed when a tall skeleton in an orange sweatshirt and a little skeleton in blue came into your life.Battling your darkness and trying to open yourself, you find more than you thought you ever would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> I changed the title because Skeletal Roommates didn't feel right since I started writing. After posting the sixth chapter, I came up with a title I am more comfortable with.
> 
> Comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green

Well, that's it then. Everything in your life has been an ongoing decline. If you were going to pinpoint the most recent causes of this decline, then it all started just about six months ago. After the accident, you kept the appearance of everything being fine. You could pass it off like it was the best day of your life. However, once you were clocked out from work and home you wouldn't leave the couch. Your motivation for the things you loved was gone. No baking, no drawing. Just isolated on the couch. Staring at a blank television. Aaron, your fiance, would try to help when it came to recovering. And by help, it meant that the bastard would only turn on the television and leave you to practically rot. After five months, you were better. Showered more often, started eating more, and even started to smile more. You didn't feel like you were drowning in your own tears.

 

It was all getting better... until you came home early for your four year anniversary with Aaron. You were supposed to do another double shift on that day, but they let me go early. You picked up food from both of your favourite takeout place and a few extra boxes of tea, mostly for yourself. You opened the front door to find him playing naked twister with another woman. It was his co worker, Evaline. The new girl. You both have even invited her to dinner a few times before this... "encounter." You put the food on the counter next to the door and left without saying another word when they were dressing themselves. Your mind was a complete blank as you walked back to work. Your manager looked at you with a confused expression as you asked to continue with the rest of the shift. She agreed though. Ms. Judith was a wonderful and understanding woman. Most people would have avoided asking her anything given that she is a horned and... rather scary looking monster. She did her best to make sure that all of her employees and customers were well taken care of. When you came home later that night there were two small boxes in the middle of the living room. There was a note from Aaron. He probably left with her.

 

 

Y/N,

In these boxes are your things. Please leave the key on the cabinet before you go.

 

 

Your heart felt like it finally ripped in two. These past five months have been nothing but a living hell. Finally starting to feel better again.

 _He can't kick me out._ _He has no right after what I witnessed._

The paper was being crushed in your hands and you couldn't hold it in anymore. The loudest, deepest blood curdling scream was released. You finally broke. Dropping to the floor, the paper found its way across the room as everything came crashing down. Floods of tears came flowing as those months of pain... those months of silently suffering came with a vengeance. Minutes of crying passes, though it felt like hours, before you finally gained back your calm. After wiping the tears away, you picked yourself up and sat at the couch.

 

"I have to talk to him. He cannot kick me out this easily. If anything I should be the one kicking him out. Who the hell does he think he is?"

 

When he came back it was late and Evaline was under his arm. You wanted to talk to him about why he would do this. About why he would betray you. However, Aaron was in no mood to explain himself at all. He didn't even look like he regretted it. You did not leave until he threatened to call the police.

 

* * *

 

"EXCUSE ME..?"

 

You jump from the sudden question. In the middle of taking inventory of the tea your mind started to trail away. You closed your eyes before giving a big smile when turning to the voice.

 

"How can I help you today?"

 

You opened your eyes and there was no one there. Confused, you returned to counting the tea. There was a little tug at the bottom of your work apron and saw a small skeleton. He seemed a little nervous because he avoided eye contact with you as he spoke.

 

"M-MY BROTHER SAID THAT YOU HAD REALLY COOL PUZZLES HERE... A-AND I WAS WONDERING I-IF YOU COULD..."

 

A faint blush of blue came across his face. You couldn't help but smile at how nervous he was. You lowered yourself a little to look in his eyes.

 

"I would love to help you find them. Follow me."

 

He flashed a big smile when you started to stand up. He was practically skipping alongside you leading the way. The bright blue bandana seemed to shine about as brightly as the energy coming from him. It was refreshing to see something so adorable. Like a cinnamon roll that's just too precious for this world. Both of you came to the wall where all of the better puzzle games. You reached up on one of the higher shelves and brought down a big box. You set it down next to him and rubbed the top of his head playfully.

 

"You could sit here and look forever to find one, but I think this is the best one. You get to spend more time on it, super creative, and super fun."

 

Without a word of warning, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around you. Squealing with joy, he hugged you hard.

 

"THANK YOU! I'M HAPPY YOU LIKE PUZZLES TOO! THIS IS GOING TO MAKE PAP SO JEALOUS! I, BLUE THE MAGNIFICENT, SHALL BECOME THE MOST POPULAR, LOVED, COOL, AMAZING SKELETON IN THE WHOLE WO--"

 

"i don't think she can breathe, blue."

 

Blue let go and turned around. You looked up to see a tall, slim skeleton in front of the both of you. His orange hoodie was almost as bright as the blue bandana. The tall skeleton looked over the box you brought down and smiled. You smile and waved, recognizing him as a customer that comes in a couple times a month.

 

"PAP! LOOK AT THE COOL PUZZLE I'M GONNA GET!"

 

The tall one rubbed the back of his skull while he looked up to you.

 

"It's nice to see you again, sir. Is it that time already?"

 

"yeah. thought i would bring my brother this time. he wanted to see where i go every month."

 

You chuckled a little. "Well, I'm glad that he likes it so much. How much honey are we getting this time"

 

"how much do you have in stock this time?"

 

Taking the scanner, you quickly looked into the inventory and smiled brightly.

 

"You're in luck. New shipment was last night. Come on."

 

You started to walk away without bothering to make sure he followed. Knowing he would follow was just easy to make sure everything on the way was tidy. Hearing his long strides along with the fast patter of his brothers feet almost complemented each other. Once you all came to the isle of sweeteners, honey, and syrup you twirled around and raised your hand to show off the shelf. It was almost as if you were a game show host showcasing the prizes. The tall skeleton came closer to you as he looked along the shelf. You could pick up a feint smell of cigarettes and something sweet. _Honey. Gosh, that smells so good..._  That smell of cigarettes made you crave one yourself. You gripped your apron to distract your cravings as he had a look of triumph come over.

 

"ah. there it is. best in the whole damn town. how many you guys have?"

 

"It says here we have 80 bottles in stock. How many are you getting today?"

 

"all of them. ship them to the same address as before."

 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, but I am terrible with names. What is it under again?"

 

"stretch."

 

"AND BLUE!"

 

You move through a couple papers to find the order/delivery forms and wrote down the name you needed. You knew that he would just want the store to hold it until near the end of the month to pay for it all. He was the only one you knew that could breeze through honey this fast. As you were writing the information you needed, gurgling noises came loudly from your stomach. Pausing for a moment, you looked to see if Stretch noticed. Fortunately, he didn't seem to. It has been a month since being kicked out of the house. You were barely able to afford food since then, let alone rent and power to the run down little room you call 'home'. Writing down the product number, the noises came back only twice as loud. You didn't need to look away this time because it was impossible not to hear it.

 

"hungry, there?"

 

You could feel him looking over your body. He came a little closer, lowering his voice enough so no one could hear too well.

 

"when's the last time you got a good meal? you're almost as thin as i am."

 

You just smiled, finished with your writing and pretend not to hear him.

 

"Alright, looks like everything is ready. Will you be paying today or leaving this on hold until the end of the month?"

 

He looked a little... off. Almost concerned.

 

"end of the month, like usual."

 

You hold out your hand to shake his and lower the gaze, feeling a little guilty that you avoided his question. He shook it nonetheless and went to Blue. Stretch put a hand on his head and picked up the box, heading back to the puzzle isle. _They left the box back there_. You chuckled again as you watched them leave. Once they were out of the line of vision, you turned to go back to the inventory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> Comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green

The loud **CLICK** of the door locks pierced the night air. The rattling of Ms. Judith's store key was muffled as she gave a soft smile. You have worked under Ms. Judith for the past two years as her store clerk. She has given you so many chances to try to become the assistant manager, but you politely decline. There are people who have been with her for years longer than you have who deserve it more.

 

"Thank you for coming in last minute today, Y/N."

 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

You waved goodbye as you started to walk across the parking lot.

 

"Y/N, do you need a ride? It's pretty late," she said, a tang of worry in her voice.

 

"I'll be okay! Besides, I enjoy my night walks." You gave her one final wave goodbye for the night and walked away with an extra pep in the step to show her it was alright.

 

The further you walk from the store, the more your smile turned to a frown. _Gosh, my cheeks hurt. Wasn't expecting to smile so much today._ You zipped up your jacket a little more as you started to walk further into town. _And wasn't expecting it to be as cold as it is. Maybe I should have gotten the ride..._

 

"hey, kid."

 

Your body jerked from the sudden break in thought. Your hand came around and almost made contact before a familiar orange arm of a sweatshirt stopped you.

 

"wooah! cool it! it's just me!"

 

You smirk and chuckle nervously, feeling your heartbeat starting to pick up more. Never having known him outside of the store, your hand went to your pocket to grab the key. You place it between your knuckles so that you have something if you need protection.

 

"Where is your brother?"

 

"distracted by that puzzle you showed him. he's been messing with it since he got home."

 

He started to slowly step closer, the crunch of the fall leaves making your nerves amplify. He must have noticed because he stopped. You took a step back as he pulled his hands out of his jacket pockets and showed them.

 

"i'm not gonna hurt you. i wanted to invite you to dinner."

 

You looked at him with a bit of confusion as the grip loosened on the key. Your cheeks felt warmer, knowing that they were blushing. He had a very small bit of orange come across his cheeks as he stammered.

 

"n-no, not like a date..! i mean... i noticed that you are much thinner than you used to be. i figured since you have been so nice to me since i started going to that store... and with how you were with my brother..."

 

A slight breath of relief came and you let go of the key.

 

"I don't know what you mean. I am fine."

 

"i know that's a lie. look, you don't have to if you don't want to... but let me do you this kindness..."

 

Your eyes scanned his face, trying to read him. _How was he able to know I was lying?_ _No one can ever tell..._  Taking your hand out of your pocket and taking a deep breath, you took a few steps closer to him. Pulling your hair back into a ponytail so you were more comfortable and looked at him, his orange blush became just a little brighter.

 

"Alright. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

"so, let me get this straight. he cheated on you, not really caring about your time you both had, and you were the one that was kicked out?"

 

You sipped at the tea that our waitress had given you both just moments ago, focusing your gaze on the steam that seemed to be dancing. Your stomach felt it was about to burst with the sheer amount of food you ate. Stretch had offered... well, more like insisted, that he paid for the entire meal. _get anything you want. eat till you blow up._

 

"Everything was in his name. The house. The car. All of it. Luckily I know the owner pretty well at the apartment complex across town, so he tried to keep the rent as low as possible for me."

 

You gave a slight smile, trying to hide the words that felt they stung.

 

"and since you are the only one paying bills you can barely afford food for yourself. my stars, kid. no wonder you look almost as thin as me. don't you have anyone to go to? any family?"

 

You shook your head slowly, keeping your eyes from looking at his. Both of you sat together in the corner booth of Suzie's Diner. It is nice little establishment. Almost had the feeling you were visiting your grandmother for dinner whenever you walked in. However, even with the home comfort coming from the walls... it was definitely uncomfortable in this booth. When you were first seated you both received so many distasteful looks. You just sat there in awkward silence the entire time until the waitress came. You both got tea and extra honey. Once she left though... he was very persistent on trying to get to know you. You tried to lie as best as you could, but he wouldn't let you drop any of it until you told him what was wrong. You only had told him of what that ass, Aaron, had done. As you were speaking to him about the "recent events", more whispers of the people in the diner started to buzz. Raven Port has always had the fair share of monsters and humans throughout the years. Originally, this village was originally a human village. Once the monsters started to integrate with town we welcomed them with open arms. Now... over the last few decades it has slowly started to become less tolerable. You. You never really cared if you were with a monster or a human. To be honest, humans were more of the monsters than the monsters themselves.

 

"how much are you payin' in rent?"

 

You took a pen from your jacket pocket (seeing as how you never leave anywhere without one) and wrote down some numbers, so it was not said out loud.

 

Once it scooted across the table, he whistled in disbelief and rubbed the front of his skull.

 

"and you're only doing part time?"

 

You nodded in confirmation. He crumpled up the paper and placed it back on the table. He opened his mouth to speak, but a big and burly (and rather hairy) hand was firmly placed on the table. The man looked to be a stereotypical lumberjack. Plaid red shirt, huge, and with a bushy beard. He gave Stretch daggers as he spoke.

 

"Ma'am, is **it** bothering you?"

 

You would have been shocked more that he spoke to me out of the blue, but instead of any curiosity or concern... you felt frustration. You made yourself sound firm as you respond to him.

 

" **HE** is just fine. As am I."

 

He turned and gave you a look. It wasn't the daggers like he gave Stretch. No, it was more like his frustration was going to match yours. He's just a bully trying to pick a fight. Before you could tell him to leave, a large bone appeared around the lumberman's back and his head. You turned to look at Stretch, but color left your face when you did. His left eye glowed with a bright orange flame as he held his hand in the direction of the man. _What do I do? He might kill him if I don't stop him._

 

You reached across the table and gripped Stretch's hand softly. He looked at you with frustration and a little surprise. The glow in his eye started to dim, but that did not keep his cheeks from burning a bright orange blush when he saw your hand holding his.

 

"Don't hurt him. He's just an ass that can't mind his own business." Your grip tightened a little. "Please..."

 

He turned to look at the man who was sweating profusely. The man's lips were moving almost as if he was praying. Stretch sighed as he lowered his hand. The bones that surrounded the lumberjack man dispersed. His breath hitched and the lumberjack man quickly walked away, looking almost as pale as a ghost. Stretch stared at the door to make sure that he would not come back. As he stared, his grip on your hand tightened. Your face heated up as you gazed at him in wonder. _Does he know he's still holding my hand..?_

 

"Um, S-Stretch..? My hand..."

 

Turning his head, he gave a confused look before he looked at what you meant. He quickly let go of your hand and started stammering.

 

"a-anyway, i w-wanted to talk to you about a... proposition..."

 

Your hand came up and covered your mouth without even thinking about it. He brought up his hands, waving them as if trying to stop your thoughts.

 

"n-no..! stars, kid! i meant come live with my brother and i."

 

"You... want me... to come live with you guys?"

 

"yes. you would not have to spend any of your money. the only thing i ask is you entertain my brother and help keep the house a little clean. you would have a room of your own, there is a pool in the backyard, and it's still close to town. you would still be able to work."

 

"But... why me? There are plenty of other people that would benefit from that. Why did you pick me?"

 

Before he could answer, he was interrupted again. This time it was our waitress. She lowered the checkbook and you noticed that she gave him a little wink before strutting away. You smirked a little, knowing she was trying to flirt a bit to get a better tip. It wasn't that her service was bad or anything. She just... seemed distracted. He pulled his billfold from his shorts and pulled out a whole wad of cash. Staring almost like an idiot, he left the money on the checkbook and scooted out to stand. He offered you a hand and you took it. When you both came outside the cool air hit you and just couldn't help but sigh. Hearing a couple clicks, you turn to notice that Stretch has a cigarette placed between his teeth. You weren't able to notice the inhale, but when he exhaled he gave an almost curious look. He offered the pack to you.

 

"you were eyeballing it a bit. i have more on hand if you want y--"

 

Before he could finish you grabbed one from his pack and fumbled with your pocket. Placing the cigarette between your lips, you pulled the lighter from my pocket. When it was lit, you felt a rush of stress leave your body from this entire day. You sigh with a mix of almost a satisfied moan. Stretch blushed again when he heard that noise. He cleared his throat.

 

"Ever since I was kicked out I couldn't afford these anymore. So... back to my question before... why me?"

 

He sat on the curbside and looked across the parking lot.

 

"well, you would be one of the few i would trust enough to even consider. you have been nothing but kind to any monster i have seen you near. and... and earlier today with how you treated blue..." he smiled, rubbing his skull again with an unoccupied hand.

 

"i think it would be good for him and it would help you out of a tight situation."

 

"And that's it? You pretty much want me to babysit your brother and clean?"

 

He nodded, giving a simple gaze at first.

 

"if you need to break your lease i would pay for it all. that way there is no debt."

 

This can not be real... Placing a hand on your thigh, you pinch myself hard. _Okay, so I'm not dreaming!_   _Am I really considering this?_ When you look at him again his eyes looked like they were almost pleading. You barely know him or his brother. They could be a bunch of psychos for all you know. But when will another opportunity like this come along again. You take a deep breath and hold out your right hand.

 

"Okay. I'll... I'll do it..."

 

He gives an almost devilish smirk as his phalanges grasp your hand firmly. His hand was warm for nothing but bones.

 

"great. we'll get you moved in tomorrow. oh, and if you decided to try and ever harm myself or my brother..." he said, his eye flaming like before. " **then you will have a really, really bad time**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> Comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green

It has been about four months since you moved in and it has been such a relief. Managing to gain back the weight you lost from hardly ever eating, it was good to feel healthy again. Living with Blue and Stretch has been nothing but sweet since day one. Spending time with Blue in the first few weeks felt weird. You knew that Blue is a full grown skeleton, but his energy and mannerism was almost that of a child. He mostly occupied you with all sorts of puzzles he thought of. Some of them were very wonderful and elaborate. Then there were others that were very... "creative."

Stretch, however, was a great balance to Blue. Stretch was very much a stay at home, lounging person. He mostly would seclude himself to his room, typing away on his computer. It was an old dial up that only really seemed to do word documents and some older games. In the mornings you would get up and make breakfast for everyone. After eating, you would spend most of the day with Blue since Stretch was still asleep. Once evening time came around you would make dinner and all of you would eat together. Blue would go to bed early and you would stay up with Stretch. Both of you would talk for hours, mostly arguing about book to movie adaptations and talk about what he was writing sometimes too. This pretty much became the routine. The only time things really change is at the end of every two weeks you leave to your secret place.

Today, you had come back from the secret place, tossing your keys on the living room table as your feet guided you straight to the kitchen. Wiping the sweat from your forehead, you open the fridge. Grabbing an ale, you pop the top and take a swig. You close the fridge and Blue is standing right behind the door. You jump, almost dropping the bottle.

 

"Goodness, Blue. Don't scare me like that..."

 

He didn't seem phased. He just looked at that bottle, worry washed over his face.

 

"A-ARE YOU GOING TO DRINK THAT..?"

 

"Blue, you know I usually have these when I come back. Why do you look so concerned?"

 

He brought his hands in front of him,  tapping his index phalanges together and avoiding eye contact. You squat down and place your hand gently on his jaw, making him look at you. That would always help him talk when he was either too nervous to or just couldn't find the words. His eyes started to swell with a little bit of tears.

 

"B-BECAUSE I FOUND A BOOK O-ON HUMANS AND THEIR HEALTH A-AND..." his breath hitched as a tear streaked across his cheek. You wiped it away to try and comfort him a little.

 

"THE BOOK I FOUND SAID THAT THOSE BOTTLE YOU DRINK ARE BAD FOR YOU! IT SAID THAT IT MAKES YOUR LIVER ALL SHRIVELED UP AND YOU CAN DIE FROM THEM! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND I C-CAN'T SEE Y-YOU G-G-GO...!"

 

He let go of whatever he was holding back, bursting to tears as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around you. You eyes widened from surprise as he held tight. You hugged him back as a wave of guilt came crashing down. You don't mean for him to feel this way. Your own eyes started to water only a little as you pet his head softly.

 

"Oh, Blue... It's okay... I-I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

 

"B-BUT THE BOTTLES W--"

 

You pulled away and placed a finger over his teeth. This time he was surprised.

 

"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere."

 

He smiled a little and went back to hug again. This time it was much softer. He sniffles against your jacket as he was calming down.

 

"I-I KNOW THAT WHEN YOU LEAVE TO GO TO YOUR SECRET PLACE YOU GET REALLY, REALLY SAD... YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM FOR A FEW DAYS, YOU BARELY EAT, AND YOU USE MORE OF THOSE BOTTLES... I JUST WANNA MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY..."

 

You ended up holding just a little tighter, your guilt was starting to feel heavier. You pulled away and smiled. Kissing his forehead softly, he turned a bright shade of blue across his cheeks. Getting back to your feet, you give him one more soft pat on the head.

 

"I brought you a new puzzle the other day. It's in the living room. I'm gonna go to my room for a little while, so feel free to use it now."

 

Excitement came over him and quickly went to the living room. Once he was out of the kitchen you grab two more bottles of ale and head in the direction of your room. You come to your bedroom, placing the paper you received from a man who thought he was being charming on your night stand. You collapse on the bed, not even bothering to close the door. You carefully drink your ale as you relax, feeling a nice warmth come over you with each taste. Time felt like it was speeding by, but also not going fast enough. Before you knew it you almost finished all your drinks.

 

_B_ _lue is so sweet. He reminds me so much of them. I had to get away... I'm sorry..._

 

You sat up and finished the bottle before tossing it across the bedroom to have it land in the trash bin. Resting your head in your hands, your breath hitched as you slowly tried to let down the wall in your head.

 

_**Knock. Knock.** _

 

Looking up, you see Stretch standing at the door.

 

"hey, y/n."

 

You simply smiled and waved at him. He entered the room without even asking. Walking to the nightstand, he picked up the little piece of paper and read it. You noticed his grip tightened just a little, but he turned and smiled at you.

 

"planning a date, are you?"

 

"Goodness, no. I just haven't had the chance to throw it away."

 

Stretch snickered and came to the bedside, sitting himself next to you. He looked like his mind was somewhere else as he spoke.

 

"we're going to be having some... family... coming over in the next couple of days."

 

 _I didn't know they had other relatives_.

 

"they will be staying for just a couple days. they are pretty... what's the word..? extreme..? anyway, they have a tendency to be a little rough. if at any point they make you do something you are not comfortable with or you feel you are in danger, you scream for me. i will be there immediately."

 

You give him a look of worry and, quite frankly, a little fright. He took your hand in his and looked into your eyes. Your face become hot at he started to lean in a little closer.  _Oh stars... He's so close..._

 

"please... please tell me you will call for me if you need me..."

 

All you could do was nod. Him being this close, feeling his warmth and smelling his sweetness sent a shiver down your spine. You knew after a month of living together that it would be a little difficult. He was sweet and always tried his best to make sure you were comfortable. And, you had to admit, he is very attractive. You were more of a person to like them for who they were. Human or not. He must have noticed your blush because a faint orange came across his cheeks. His eyes look down slowly to your lips.  _Oh, just do it! What are you waiting for?! Kiss him!_

He cleared his throat and stood slowly, adjusting the hood on his jacket a little.

 

"j-just know that if you are in a place i might not hear you, i give you full permission to do whatever to protect yourself by any means."

 

And with that he left your room, closing the door behind him. You sighed very audibly, standing to walk across to the bathroom. Most of the rooms in the house had their own bathroom,  so you were glad to have a little more privacy. When you turned on the lights and looked in the mirror your face had more blush than you thought. Hopefully, he didn't notice how bad it was since the lights were off. You crossed you legs while leaning over the sink and felt another shiver go up your spine.

 _Damn it... I don't wanna have this right now..._ you uncrossed your legs and splashed cold water on your face, thinking about him. He wouldn't leave your thoughts. Recently, it has been getting to the point where you dream... dirty things about him. Just thinking about it again made your arms get goosebumps.  _Honestly, I need to give myself a change. I haven't had any sex or even cared to do it myself since Aaron. But Stretch is a friend. I can't do that with him._ Groaning loudly, you strip down and hop in the shower and turn on the cold water to calm down. The cold water seemed to wash away the heat you were feeling. You tried to take your mind off of him by thinking about the family he will be having here. He never said specifically how they were related. For all you know, they could be more brothers that he just doesn't get along with.

One thing for sure, you were going to test the water to see how dangerous they really were. After all, maybe they would be kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> Comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green

The time for dinner came before you even knew it. When you left the shower, you only put on a robe. Being naked always made you a little more comfortable when you had a little buzz going. You were in the kitchen finishing up cooking for the night. Breakfast for dinner. Less effort for a lot of food. You could hear the padding of running feet coming to the kitchen. Blue ran in with the utmost excitement, stopping next to you to see how close you were to being done.

 

"Y/N, WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?"

 

You give him one of the finished pancakes to try, his face looking almost skeptical. You chuckle a little and continue making more.

 

"Don't give me that look. I haven't killed you yet with my cooking."

 

He laughs a little and takes a bite. His face lit up with joy and looked up at you. 

 

"IT'S BLUEBERRIES!"

 

You nodded, patting his head as you flip a pancake to the other side.

 

"I know you were really upset earlier with the bottles and I'm sorry. I wanted to try and make something that you like to help cheer you up."

 

His smile dimmed a little, but he still had that excitement. He hugged you before he left to the living room, leaving you to finish with dinner. The smell of the pancakes were definitely enticing, making you want to take one now. However, knowing how your stomach is when you have a few drinks it is very unforgiving. Once you finish making all the food, you set two plates. One stacked high and one with only three. Stretch didn't have much of an appetite compared to Blue. You drench the high stack with blueberry syrup and then pour a small amount of maple syrup over the small stack. You take both of the plates and come to the living room. A very patient, but very excited little skeleton waited as you set down the giant plate in front of him. You pet his head softly as he starts to eat. Blue always eats all of his food, but it takes him a very long time to finish since he takes small bites. You look at the empty seat across from him that usually has his brother there.

 

"Where's Stretch?"

 

Blue looked at you, speaking with a mouthful of food.

 

"He's still in his room," he said, blueberry syrup dripping down his chin.

 

You take a napkin and wipe his chin clean. Taking the small plate, you start to head over to Stretch's room. His door was closed, which was no surprise. _He's probably writing right now._ You knock on his door softly. No response. You knock a little harder before you hear a soft groan.

 

"yeah?"

 

"It's y\n. I brought you dinner."

 

"come in."

 

You open the door and see him sprawled across the floor, empty bottles of honey surrounding him.

 

"close the door, please."

 

Closing the door, you walk across and set the plate of food on his desk. You walk over and kneel next to him.

 

"How much have you had to drink?"

 

"not enough." He laughed at himself as he sat up a little.

 

"you should have a buzz going yourself since you normally do when you come back."

 

You take an empty bottle from the floor and look at the honey.

 

"I don't understand how you can get drunk on just a few bottles of honey."

 

He laughed, pulling yet another bottle from his pocket.

 

"this isn't any ordinary honey. this kinda honey is mostly meant for monsters. you wouldn't be able to handle it, missy." 

 

He dangled the bottle in front of you, almost taunting you with it. You know for sure that you can handle your stuff. You grab at the bottle before he could take it away, pop open the top, and start to drink. This honey had to be the most delicious thing you have ever tasted in your life. He gives a very surprised look as he reached at you. 

 

"h-hey..! i don't know if you would be okay drinking that..!"

 

He practically moved on top of you as you almost played keep away. Only managing to drink half the bottle, he grabbed finally grabbed it and pulled it out of your reach. Once it was away from you, the buzz went to a full relaxed state.  _Oh, stars... I'm really drunk right now..._ You giggle as he places the bottle on the shelf next to him. Once he looked back at you, his face went completely bright orange. He could have lit the room with how much he blushed.

 

"Wazz wrong, Mr. Orange face?"

 

He started to slowly lean down, putting his arms at either side of your head. Your face became hot as you finally realized how close he truly was. You gripped the sides of his sweatshirt and felt your lips purse just a little.

 

"S-Stretch..?"

 

Before you knew it, his teeth were pressed against your lips. The feeling was soft and wonderful. A burst of adrenaline rushed through your body, feeling like you just woke from a long sleep. His fangs nipped at your bottom lip a little before he started to pull away. Staring at each other in complete disbelief, the tension in the air was too much. You couldn't take it. You moved one hand to the back of his head and forced him to your lips again. He accepted it, a soft groan coming from him. You part your lips a little, only to feel something welcome itself to your tongue. It was his, dominating you as if he was an animal. Hungry and wanting. One boney hand came to grip your hair softly while the other grasped at your hip. A small moan came from you, feeling a flood of emotions coming at once.  _So, this is cloud 9?_

 

Before you knew it, his hands grabbed you and picked you up. He laid you gently across the bed as he climbed over you again. So much was happening so fast you had no idea whether to stop or keep going. It was so much for you that you just cave and start to let it happen.

 

* * *

 

 

You felt a sharp pain in your head as you woke, massaging your forehead a little to see if it would elevate the pain. The room was swimming when you opened your eyes. The only light that came from the room was from the nightstand light.  _What happened last night?_ Your eyes widen with shock as you remember the night before. Sitting up quickly, you look next to you in bed. No one was there. You were wearing your robe again. Looking around the room again you begin to realize that you were in your room.

 

"Was it a dream..?"

 

You could still taste the honey on your tongue which just made you all the more confused.

 

"It must have been a good dream then..."

 

You kick your leg over and start to get out of bed. As soon as you put pressure on your legs they felt weak. A soft whimper escaped your lips as you knelt over the bed.

 

"Stars, a  **really** good dream..!"

 

Managing to stand again, you head to the bathroom and start preparing for the rest of the day's routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!

The next couple of days went by without any incident. You stopped drinking since that night you came back. That dream was all too real to have made you felt like you did. It made you feel so... off. Anytime Stretch was near you now, you didn't hold conversation long or even look him in the eye. No words could come to your mind on how to explain the raw, dirty passion you two had in your dream. You feel so embarrassed about the whole situation that you just couldn't bare him knowing anything of it. Wandering into the kitchen, you start setting out all sorts of snack and a bottle of wine. Stretch left a note of all the different snacks and drinks that his family members would like. Everything was ready. You left to go back to your room to finish getting ready. _I don't want to look like a hobo in front of guests._ As you were thinking of what you should wear, you felt something firm hit you on your path. Looking up, you see Stretch looking down at you and smiling.

 

"you look like you're in a rush."

 

"I wanna make sure I look somewhat presentable," you said softly, still avoiding looking directly at him.

 

"i just got a call. apparently, one will only be visiting today. the other had been called in last minute to the royal guard."

 

"O-Oh, well... I still have all the snacks and drinks set just in case."

 

You started to walk past him, but you felt a firm grasp to your arm. You were turned to face him, his hand placed gently under your chin as he makes you look up at him. His expression was stern and yet... worried.

 

"remember what i told you. if you need me, scream."

 

You felt your cheeks flush as you nodded, your memories shooting right back to that dream.  _Stars, kiss me! Take me up in your arms! SOMETHING!_ He let go of you shortly afterwards, putting one hand into his pocket and pulling something out.

 

"here. thought you would like this since you like honey too."

 

He handed it to you and started to leave. You watched him until he was out of sight.  _Damn it._ You look down in your hand and your whole body felt numb.

 

It was the same bottle of honey that he gave you in your dream.

 

"He knows... he knows... oh stars, he must know..."

 

You walked slowly to your room and after closing the door, proceeded to go face first into your pillow on the bed and scream at the top of your lungs from embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 You found a dress that would be perfect for welcoming new guests. It was a navy blue dress, laced white collar, and almost a frilly white petticoat underneath. You glide into the bathroom and brush your hair to make it nicer. Once you put on a little mascara and some lip gloss, you pinch your cheeks to make them a little pink. Looking over yourself in the mirror, you start to feel a knot in your stomach.

 

_What if I get cornered..?_

 

You sigh, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing the black slip ons. Placing them over your feet, you leave your bedroom and put on your best smile. Coming down the stairs you see Blue playing with the new puzzle from a couple days ago. He hears your footsteps coming and turns towards the stairs. He looked as if he didn’t recognize you at first. Then you spoke.

 

“Blue, did Stretch tell you that only one is coming?”

 

When you spoke, his face lit up like he was given the gift of his dreams. He ran towards you, almost tripping over his own feet just so he can get a better look of you.

 

“Y/N, YOU LOOK SO PRETTY! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD THIS DRESS! YOU LOOK LIKE A DOLL! NO, LIKE A SUGAR PLUM FAIRY!!! HOWHAVEYOUNEVERSHOWEDMESOMETHINGLIKETHISBEFOREYOULOOKABSOLUTELYCUTEANDSOBRIGHTANDWONDERFULANDIDONTKNOWIFICANHANDLETHISLEVELOFAWESOMEIMIGHTHAVETOGOGETMYSAILORSUITANDMATCHYOUBECAUSETHATWOULDBETHEBE--!”

 

You raise your hand up along with your voice to grab his attention.

 

“Blue..!”

 

He stopped, looking confused until he realized how crazy he started acting.

 

“I’M SORRY… I’VE JUST NEVER SEEN YOU IN ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR JACKET AND JEANS… OR JUST YOUR ROBE…” he said, sniffling a little.

 

You gently placed your hand on the top of his head and he smiled a little.

 

“No, I shouldn’t have raised my voice that high. Thank you for the compliments. Have you seen your brother? Our guest will be here soon.”

 

“Guest..? I thought it was both of them..?”

 

“No. Stretch said they called earlier. One of them had to leave, so only one is coming to visit.

 

He looked up at you solemnly and his voice lowered considerably.

 

“Which one..?”

 

_Even you’re worried…_

 

“He didn’t say which, but I want you to be ready when he gets here.”

 

He looked down at his shoes, his voice still quiet.

 

“WOULD YOU BE OKAY IF I JUST GO TO MY ROOM..?”

 

You looked at him with a bit more concern this time. Anytime he would have one of his friends or any of your co workers here for a dinner he would always be present. He was almost always the center of attention. The fact that just one person alone would make him want to stay in his room worried you. You knelt down and hugged him to try and make him feel okay.

 

“You are a full grown skeleton that can make your own decisions. Why are you asking me, silly?”

 

He hugged back, but the feeling he left from it was… different. You would say it was almost protective. He pulled away and gave you his signature smile. You knew he was just trying to make you believe he was okay.

 

“I KNOW. I JUST REALLY WANNA KEEP MESSING WITH THE PUZZLE YOU GOT ME.”

 

“No one is stopping you, dear. Go ahead. And if you see your brother, please let him know that everything is ready.”

 

He nodded and held up his hand to receive a high five. You gladly gave him one and he swept all his puzzle items in his arms before leaving upstairs. You watch him until he is out of your line of vision and then walk to the kitchen. You felt bad that you didn’t stay to talk more about what bothered him, but you knew he wouldn’t answer. He knew it would only worry you more. You grasp the wine bottle in hand and pop the cork, making sure you didn’t spill anything. Setting the bottle down again, you reach above and grab three wine glasses. Once they were placed on the counter, you began pouring wine into each glass. When it was at its correct measurement you put the bottle down once more and took your glass in hand. Looking out the window into the field across the way, you sip lightly to see how it was. A strong berry taste, almost bittersweet, hit and you relax a little. Hearing footsteps at the doorway, you turn to see Stretch standing there. His eyes were caught on you and he gave the same expression as Blue. He shook his head a little and started to walk towards you.

 

“what’s with the getup?”

 

Avoiding eye contact, you turn back to the window.

 

“I wanted to look nice since we were having company. And with it being your family I wanted to leave a nice first impression.”

 

You peek from the corner of your eye and he is still looking at you, scanning your body from head to toe. The look he had was different from any you’ve seen from him before. _I-Is he… Is he undressing me in his head..? N-No! That’s just the dream talking…_ You bring your gaze back to the window once he started moving. He came and picked up the wine glass, leaning against the counter.

 

“well, be sure you’re not drinking too much of that honey when he gets here.”

 

You feel your whole body go cold. Your grip on the glass tightens. _Is he taunting me..?_

 

“Oh, I’ll just save that bottle until he leaves.”

 

“maybe we can split the bottle once he’s gone and blue is in bed.” He chuckled a little at that one, sipping his wine.

 

You feel your face start to burn hot with that last response. _Okay, he_ **_has_ ** _to be taunting me now._

 

“U-Um, Stretch..?”

 

“hmm?”

 

“The oth-”

 

Before you could ask him if he knew about your dream from the other night, there was loud knocking (more like slamming) at the door. Stretch tensed up, standing up fully and looking at you.

 

“ready?”

 

You nod, taking the other glass and heading to the front door with him. You held your breath and put on your best smile as the door opened. Once it clicked open the door was practically kicked open by this tall figure. It was definitely another skeleton. He looked like a much more aggressive Stretch. He was slightly taller, had scratches over his eye, and sported black with a red scarf. The guest smiled and you noticed his razor sharp fangs protruding from him. He looked to Stretch with absolute frustration.

 

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?”

 

“good to see you too, Edge.”

 

“Edge…” you whispered to yourself, helping to remember his name.

 

Edge whipped his head to you, looking at you in complete shock.

 

“HUMAN, WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

 

You smiled again and approached him with the wine glass.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just saying welcome, Edge.”

 

He noticed the glass of wine and took it without hesitation. He looked at Stretch with a smirk.

 

“YOUR SLAVE NEEDS SOME MORE TRAINING AS FAR AS GREETING A GUEST.”

 

Then he turned to you and dropped his bag on the hand that gave you wine.

 

“I WANT YOU TO CALL ME MASTER UNTIL I LEAVE, UNDERSTAND?”

 

You do a double take between the two of them, trying to process what Edge had said to you. You finally clear your throat and set his bag down gently.

 

“You must be mistaken. I am not working for them or… enslaved by them. I live here. I am his roommate.”

 

Edge just sat there and stared at you for a few moments. You almost tried to see if you could snap him out of his gaze before he burst into laughter. His laugh echoed through the whole house with how hard he was laughing.

 

“YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH A HUMAN?! OH, STARS! THIS IS TOO MUCH! AND YOU MAKE HER WEAR THAT RIDICULOUS THING JUST FOR KICKS?!”

 

Stretch finally spoke again, only the tone in his voice was more solid and lower.

 

“no, she just lives here. she was in a tight spot and we wanted to help her.”

 

Edge just kept laughing at the whole thing, thinking his own insults were funny. He started to calm down a little as he walked towards the kitchen, leaving his bag near the front door. You started to have that empty feeling in you again. You hated having someone laughing at you like that. Looking down at the dress you picked out, you felt like it was stupid to even try. You felt your eyes start to mist when something touched your back. It was Stretch. He gave you a reassuring smile, handed you a pack of cigarettes, and stroked your back gently.

 

“don’t listen to him. he can be a mean son of a bitch. he will say things to try and make you cry just to get his kicks. i think it’s some kink of his.”

 

You giggle a little, relaxing to his touch on your back. He leans down and kisses the top of your head. You felt as if your whole body was on fire.  _ Did that just happen..?  _ You look up at him, wondering if he would do it again. He softly patted the small of your back and put his hand back in his pocket.

 

“hey, at least that made you smile.”

 

He gave you one last look, making sure there was no more sadness in you. Then, he left you to go to the kitchen. You stood there, feeling very happy and yet…

 

You sigh and go outside to enjoy one of those cigarettes he gave you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!

Coming back from your room, you descend the stairs and walk towards the kitchen. It has been only five hours since Edge has shown up here and you were already annoyed with him. He has been nothing but inconsiderate and terribly rude to everyone in the house. He wouldn’t stop calling you his slave and insists on leaving a mess in any room he is in, which leaves you to clean it up. Stretch could have easily done the cleaning, but you wanted him to have time with his family. But, you did admit to yourself that he looked just as uncomfortable as you were every time Edge spoke. _I can’t wait until he just leaves._

 

While you were in the kitchen cleaning the new mess he left you, you still had one thing you were looking forward to. The fair. About a half hour away, there was a brilliant fair that you saw on your way back from the store. Everyone was going to go and you were most excited getting to be with Blue for all the games. Stretch was the kind of guy who would be on the rides more than the games. He’s too lazy. And almost on queue with your thoughts, Stretch strolled into the kitchen. He came up next to you and smirked.

 

“hey, Y/N?”

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“listen, um…”

 

You put down the dishes you were holding and gave him your full attention.

 

“What is it?”

 

“blue isn’t feeling good…” he said softly, rubbing the back of his skull.

 

“O-oh, is he okay?”

 

“he’s just feeling a little under the weather. he tried making himself breakfast this morning before edge got here. i know you really wanted to go and he feels really bad.”

 

“Why should he feel bad? It’s not his fault he got sick, the poor guy.”

 

His smile grew a little more with what you said. He moved his hand to his pockets and leaned against the counter.

 

“man, edge is gonna be pissed.”

 

“He actually wanted to go..? I would not have guessed that.”

 

“he can be an ass, but he likes to have fun sometimes. and besides, he wanted to see how the haunted house was there”

 

You smiled more and turned back to your dishes. Stretch stood there, watching as you wash the dishes. While scrubbing a bit plate, you keep your gaze on it as you spoke again.

 

“Y-You know… I could go with him.”

 

“hm?”

 

“Me. I can go with him to the fair. That way I can still go and he won’t be mad.”

 

Stretch looked at you in utter shock, turning to face you completely.

 

“really? you would volunteer to go with him?”

 

You shrug your shoulders, setting down the dish and looking at him as you dry your hands.

 

“Well, I haven’t gone in a long time because of Aaron. Last time, he thought I had a ‘lingering stare’ with the guy selling us hot dogs.”

 

“wow. what a hypocritical dick.”

 

He laughed at himself and put his hand on your shoulder.

 

“you sure you want to go with him?”

 

You nod, giving him a reassuring nod as well. He sighed and slid his hand back into his pocket.

 

“alright. i’ll go tell him.”

 

He left the kitchen without another word. The excitement in you started to actually build back up again. Well, until you heard the screaming of Edge from upstairs. Softly sighing to yourself, you put away the dishes that are washed and dried into the cabinet. _Maybe I should have just waited until the next time around._ You take a towel and wipe down the counters as footsteps are heard slamming down the stairs. Setting the towel down, Edge comes in with Stretch. Edge comes to you quickly and grasps your arm. It was a little tight grip, but not enough to hurt too terribly bad.

 

“HURRY, SLAVE.”

 

He looks you over again.

 

“YOU LOOK DECENT.”

 

“I told you, my name is y/n. And… thank you?”

 

He starts pulling you away, Stretch following behind. Edge pulls you out the door and towards the driveway. His grip seemed to tighten on you the further you left the house. Once the rest of the driveway was in sight, you saw a bright red motorcycle sitting alone near the end. You stop dead in your tracks. Edge turned and glared at you.

 

“I need my bag.”

 

Stretch came to your side and held out a black backpack.

 

“gotcha covered. keys are in there too.”

 

You smile and take the backpack, putting it on and then staring at the motorcycle again. Edge rolled his eyes at the both of you and started to drag you again by your arm. Once you are both next to the bike, he flung his leg over and got comfortable. You stood there and stared, a little sweat started to break out on your forehead.

 

“HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU GAWKING LIKE A BUFFOON?”

 

“I-I never rode a motorcycle before…”

 

This seemed to peak his interest, a big grin coming across his face.

 

“IS THAT SO? THEN I SHALL BE CAREFUL SINCE YOU HUMANS ARE SO DELICATE.”

 

You felt your stomach knot with nerves. You took a deep breath and flew one leg over carefully, sitting behind him. You lean forward and wrap your arms around his waist. The loud revving of the engine made you jump a little, but looking over at Stretch smiling as he waved you off made you feel a bit better. He looked tense, but he knew that you wanted to make sure you were not worrying about them. Edge backed out of the driveway and looked back to make sure you were on completely. Finally, he jerked you forward and the two of you were gone in a speeding flash.

 

* * *

 

You were having a TERRIBLE time! From the moment you two left, Edge terrorized you with the trip to the fair. Using you never riding a motorcycle to your advantage. He made steep dips along the road, went as fast as he could, and made hard stops. He seemed to have enjoyed your screams and fright. Once you two make it to the fair he had done nothing but made you sit with him at the dining area. Every attempt you made to get up he would force you to sit back down. Even though everything was cheerful and bright in the night around, you felt miserable.

 

“Edge, please. Let’s go on a ride!”

 

“SLAVE, I DO NOT LIKE LITTLE KID RIDES. AND THEY DON’T HAVE ANYTHING WORTHWHILE HERE.”

 

“Oh, come on! They have a roller coaster here. You could ride that.”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! IT WOULDN’T THRILL ME ENOUGH. THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE A PROPER HAUNTED HOUSE HERE.”

 

“Edge, they had three adults running out of there crying.”

 

“PUSSIES.”

 

You sigh, looking around at the different booths. You became so frustrated with him that you almost felt steam coming from your ears. Stretch didn’t pack any cigarettes for you or anything to drink. Edge reminded you so much of Aaron. So arrogant.

 

“I don’t have to stay here. You can sit here and I’ll go. That way you won’t even have to bother with me.”

 

“SLAVE, I AM YOUR GUEST AND YOU WILL TREAT ME AS SUCH.”

 

Without thinking, you slam your hands on the table and stand.

 

“For the last time, my name is y/n!”

 

He looked at you, shock in his eyes. You couldn’t take looking at him anymore because of the frustration you had. You started to look around to see if anyone noticed. But, you did notice something and it made your heart break and your stomach drop. It was Aaron. And he was walking with Evaline under his arm. They were laughing together as they were walking to a couple game booths. He was looking up to breath after laughing fairly hard and noticed you too. He smirked and made sure to turn Evaline to face a booth in front of them. Without breaking eye contact with you, he gripped her ass. When Evaline turned to look at him, he had looked back and her to wink. You must have been staring a while because Edge looked in the direction you were and back at you.

 

“IS THAT THE MALE HUMAN WHO YOU WERE WITH?”

 

You looked at Edge, confusion setting in.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“STRETCH EXPLAINED WHEN I ASKED HIM IN THE KITCHEN EARLIER TODAY.”

 

You sat back down, looking back over at Aaron who was still grasping her ass firmly.

 

“What? Do you suddenly care now?”

 

As you said that to him, Aaron started to kiss her. You felt your eyes warm up and started to mist as well. You tried to wipe away the tear that streaked your cheek before Edge noticed, but to no avail. Before you even knew it, Edge stood up and grabbed your arm. He pulled you away with him, heading in the same direction as the two filthy love birds. You start trying to pull away from him, but he only tightened his grip.

 

“H-Hey..! Stop..!”

 

“YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO DO SOMETHING. WELL, WE’RE DOING SOMETHING!”

 

When you came to the booth they were at, Aaron looked back at where you were originally at and was confused. Finally, he turned to notice the large and mean looking skeleton walking with you. Edge pushed right through the crowd and up to the game booth. It was a milk bottle game. Aaron smirked and let go of Evaline, coming to the booth and placed one dollar on the counter. Edge stood there and watched him closely as Aaron was given one ball. He pulled back his arm and threw hard at the bottles. Of the three he managed to knock down two. The man behind the booth cheered and grabbed a small stuffed teddy bear before handing it to him. He turned and gave Evaline the bear. She smiled and swept it into her arms. When she hugged him, he sent daggers towards the two of ou. You could hear Edge growl as he rustled in his pocket. He turned to the man in the booth and shouted.

 

“HUMAN, I WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME.”

 

The man behind the booth jumped from the loud yelling and then started to shake when he saw the huge, scary skeleton.

 

“I-It’s a dollar a ball…”

 

He thought to himself and looked at the bottles.

 

“WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS GAME? HOW DO I WIN?”

 

“Y-You try and knock down the bottle with a ball. One is a tiny prize. Two is a medium prize. And all three is a large prize.”

 

You gave Edge a curious look as he placed a dollar on the counter. _What is he doing?_ The man behind the booth took the dollar and gave him one ball.

 

“SO, THIS BALL HAS TO KNOCK THEM ALL DOWN TO WIN?”

 

“B-Basically…”

 

Edge grasped the ball and leaned forward with it in hand. The booth wasn’t very big, so someone with reach could almost touch the other side. And reach he has. He used the ball to knock down not just one tower or two, but all three that were on display. All while he looked Aaron dead in the eye. When he knocked down the third tower, he spoke to the booth man with daggers at Aaron.

 

“I WANT THE BIGGEST ONE YOU HAVE FOR MY GIRL.”

 

_Wait… my girl?_

 

The booth man quickly got a giant panda from the back and gave it to Edge without hesitation. Edge turned towards you and held out the panda.

 

“I WON THIS BIG SQUISHY... THING... FOR YOU.”

 

You looked at him completely baffled. This entire time he has been nothing but a pain in the ass, but when he saw you sad he decided to make you feel better?

 

“WELL, AM I GONNA STAND HERE HOLDING THIS FOREVER OR ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE IT?”

 

You shook yourself out of your confusion and took the panda. It was almost your height and had a very big belly. The look on Aaron’s face was absolutely priceless when you glanced over at him. A big swell of joy overcame you and you looked back at Edge. You set the panda down momentarily and jumped up to wrap your arms around Edge to hug him. He held his arms away from you, not expecting you to hold him at all. After a moment or two, he wrapped his arms around you and hugged back (although with very little effort). He lowered you down and that’s when you looked at Aaron once more. He looked absolutely beside himself. He stared at you both with a gaped jaw in utter disbelief. That was the perfect moment Evaline noticed him staring, turned to see you all dolled up, and turned back to him. You heard them arguing between each other as they walked away. Icing on the cake. Turning to Edge, you looked at him with pure joy. Before he could speak, you planted a big kiss on his cheekbone. When you pulled away, his face was a crimson red blush. He stared blankly at you for a moment, but then he cleared his throat and turned his gazed, crossing his arms as if nothing happened.

 

“C-COME ON! LET US GO TO THAT HAUNTED HOUSE. I WANT TO SCARE THE WORKERS.”

 

With your arms wrapped around your panda again, you both left to explore the rest of the fair.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 11 o’clock by the time you both came back. Edge helped you fit the panda through the front door as you kicked off your shoes. When you turned to start heading towards the stairs, you saw Stretch coming out of the kitchen with what looked like a cup of tea. He looked at the giant panda in your arms questionably.

 

“so, what the heck is that?”

 

“It’s a panda. Edge won it for me in a game.”

 

“W-wait… _Edge_ won that… for you?”

 

Edge strolled right up next to you, crossing his arms.

 

“YES. THE SLAVE WAS UPSET BECAUSE THAT DOUCHE WAS THERE TO MAKE HER MAD. SO, TO KEEP HER FROM BECOMING A SNIVELING BABY I WON HER THAT THING.”

 

“who was the douche?”

 

You set down the panda bear and smiled a bit more.

 

“My ex, Aaron. He was there and kept flirting and groping the girl he cheated on me with. He was trying to hurt me. However, if it wasn’t for Edge, my night would be completely ruined.”

 

Stretch looked a little uncomfortable when you were speaking about Edge like that.

 

“and how did you manage to get that home on the bike?”

 

“I TIED IT TO MYSELF, YOU IMBECILE.”

 

“where was y/n sitting? don’t tell me it was behind the panda.”

 

“Actually, I was sitting in between the both of them.”

 

Stretch’s grip tightened on his mug, his brow furrowed a little. That’s when Edge noticed and gave a wicked smile. He approached Stretch slowly.

 

“WHAT? THAT DOESN’T UPSET YOU DOES IT? THAT SHE WAS SO CLOSE TO ME?”

 

Stretch looked at him, surprised by his question as he answered. His face began to blossom a soft orange blush.

 

“n-no. just making sure she wasn’t holding on for dear life the whole way.”

 

Edge stood next to him as he turned in place, his body facing you but his gaze still on Stretch. You were looking at the giant panda the entire time they interacted, barely noticing what was happening.

 

“SHE WAS SO GRATEFUL THAT SHE EVEN… KISSED ME.”

 

His grip on the mug was now almost crushing. His teeth were clenched tightly together as his eyes were dark. You managed to catch the last half of the conversation.

 

“Actually, I just kissed his cheek,” you said, putting your focus back on the panda.

 

Stretch turned to give Edge a glare and spoke low.

 

“what game are you trying to play?”

 

Edge returned the look with daggers.

 

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING. I WAS JUST MAKING SURE SHE WASN’T SAD. THAT DOESN’T MAKE YOU JEALOUS, DOES IT?”

 

His fingers twitched against the mug. He wanted to smash it over Edge’s head more than anything. Instead, he breathed in deeply and stood up a little more straight.

 

“it’s been a long night for you guys. i think sleep would do everyone good.”

 

You turned to look at Stretch who seemed to have relaxed enough all over. Edge smiled a little and almost strutted to you. He stood to your side and leaned down to grasp your left hand very softly. He started to bow a bit as he lifted your hand. Your face flushed with a light pink as you turned your head, almost embarrassed that he was doing this. However, at the same time, you felt flattered. While your gaze was turned, Edge looks at Stretch again and gives your hand a soft kiss. He couldn’t take anymore of him and just left to go to his room. Once Edge let go of your hand, he winked at you and went to the direction of his guest room. You stared at him, confused by the complete 180 he pulled as far as his behavior, until he was out of your line of vision. You looked around to tell Stretch goodnight, but he wasn’t there anymore.

 

“Hm… maybe he went to bed before that kiss…”

  
Shrugging to yourself, you pick up the panda and begin your ascension to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> I would have had this chapter yesterday, but got sick and couldn't quite finish. But here it is!
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!

**CRASH**!

 

You were startled awake, the sound of loud voices coming from down the hall. You throw a long shirt on, not even caring that you had nothing else to cover yourself. Running out of the bedroom, you flew in the direction that the yelling was happening. It was in the guest room. You flung the door open before stopping yourself, standing at the door.

 

“I heard something break! Is everything okay?”

 

In the middle of the large bedroom was Edge and Stretch standing on either side of the room, both breathing very heavily and fists clenched. The vase that was on the table next to Stretch was shattered on the floor. They both turn to look at you and have separate reactions. Stretch looks at you with an almost surprised expression, a hint of orange crept across his cheeks. Edge, on the other hand, gave a dashing smile as he relaxed a bit.

 

“WELL, DON’T YOU LOOK LOVELY THIS MORNING. DOESN’T SHE, STRETCH?”

 

Stretch looked at him with what seemed to be all the hate in the world.

 

“I-I heard a crash… a-and yelling…”

 

Stretch finally relaxed a bit and cleared his throat.

 

“just a disagreement. my hand kinda clocked the vase in the heat of it… i’ll clean it.”

 

“No, I can do it.”

 

Stretch opened his mouth to protest, but you already left to get the dustpan and little brush. Grabbing everything needed you run back to the bedroom. Stretch had already left the room, leaving Edge sitting on the bed. He gave you another smile as you walked through the doorframe.

 

“SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND YOU.”

 

“Where did Stretch go?”

  
  
“HE SAID HE LEFT TO GO FIND BLUE.”

 

Shutting the door, you walk over to the broken vase on the floor. As you kneel down and start sweeping up everything, you speak up a little.

 

“So… what were you guys arguing about?”

 

“FRANKLY, THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.”

 

 _And he’s back to a dick._ You sigh softly to yourself as you kept sweeping. Your thoughts came to Stretch. He hasn’t been himself since last night. Normally, you would stay up later in the night with him and have your movie or book debate. When you put away the giant stuffed animal and went to his room to go see him, he had his door closed. You had asked him if he was going to stay up and chat, but he only told you that he had to write that night.

 

“HUMAN, DID YOU HEAR ME?”

 

You snapped out of your thoughts when hearing Edge’s voice.

 

“I’m sorry. Say that again.”

 

“I SAID I THINK THE FLOOR IS CLEAN ENOUGH.”

 

You focus your gaze on the floor and see that the vase was all swept up. You had been thinking about Stretch and got completely distracted. Standing up, you turn and gasp as you see Edge standing right in front of you. You felt your face flush as he started to step closer and closer.

 

“YOU KNOW, YOU ARE A VERY INTERESTING HUMAN.”

 

“I-Is that so..?”

 

“OH YES... “ he said softly, getting you to press your back against the wall.

 

“VERY INTERESTING.”

 

You felt your face starting to heat up, trying to get yourself away as much as possible. He placed his arms on either side of your head as he leaned his head down closer to you.

 

“I-I have to go get ready for the day…”

 

“OH, NO.”

 

His right hand moved to softly grasp your jaw. You felt all your breath leave you in one swoop. You had admit to yourself that he is a very handsome skeleton. From what you were told by Stretch and Blue, he had worked on his appearance every morning for a couple hours. It really showed well for him. You turned your head away from his fingers, looking down.

 

“I have to go…”

 

You tried to escape from in front of him, but he only reached down and grabbed your wrists that made you drop everything. His smile turned to a more sinister grin as he looked your body up and down.

 

“I SAID NO, SLAVE. I AM THE GUEST, REMEMBER? YOU SHOULD TREAT ME A LITTLE BETTER.”

 

He leaned down to your exposed neck and let his big, red tongue roll out past his teeth. Feeling the hot tongue glide slowly against your vein made you shiver in fear and… it was so hot. It wasn’t until you felt his fangs start to go across your vein that you started to really struggle. He held your wrists firmly in place still and only laughed against your neck. You finally couldn’t handle it anymore and bring up your knee hard on his side, hoping that it would do something. He let out a grunt and let go of your wrists as he fell to the ground. Taking this moment to your advantage, you move past him and run as fast as you can. You can hear his footsteps following you just moments after you went into the hall. You ran until you came to your room, locking yourself in. Just as you heard the click of the lock, Edge started slamming his fist against the door.

 

“GET BACK OUT HERE! I SWEAR I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DAMN DOOR IF YOU DON’T LET ME IN”

 

You held your ground, letting pound against the door for almost ten minutes. He let out a frustrated growl and you heard his footsteps retreating. You pressed your forehead against the door and sigh softly.

 

“he left the house.”

 

You yelp, turning quickly and only seeing Stretch behind you.

 

“When did you get in my room?”

 

“just now.”

 

Stretch started to walk up to you, placing his hand softly on your cheek. You felt your face go even hotter than before. He scanned over your face and torso. You figured he was looking for any marks or injuries. He looked focused, but a bit of worry over came him when he saw your wrists. He took your hands gently and lifted them closer to him.

 

“i told you to scream for me. why didn’t you?”

 

“I can handle myself. I managed to get away, didn’t I?”

 

He left one hand on yours and the other came back to your cheek. He looked at you with more worry. That was until he noticed your neck. It was where Edge licked you earlier. His face was blank when he went to wipe away the bit of red saliva that was left.

 

“y/n..?”

 

“Yes..?

 

“i’m gonna leave the house for a little while. i have some business to attend to for one of my books and i want you to stay with blue while i’m away. promise me you won’t go near him until i am back…”

 

“Stretch, I-”

 

He pulled you into a tight embrace, muffling your mouth to his hoodie. You could smell the lingering cigarette smoke and that little sweetness of honey.

 

“promise me.”

 

You were still shocked by the sudden embrace, but held him as well.

 

“Alright. I will.”

 

He breathed in deeply and relaxed his embrace, but still held onto you.

 

“would you mind if blue came in here? that way you can be more relaxed.”

 

You smile softly, your hand starting to rub his back slowly. It was hopefully to help comfort him a little. You felt him shiver in your arms as your rubbed along his spine outside his hoodie.

 

“Okay, Stretch.”

 

He buried his face a little deeper into your shoulder and his hands tightened on your shirt. _I think this isn't working. He’s still holding on pretty tight._ You move your hands and start to rub the sides of his ribs. You felt him shiver a little harder and then he pulled away without looking at you.

 

“i-i’ll go let blue know to come here.”

 

Before you could say anything else he was gone in the blink of an eye. You leaned yourself against the door, your hand over your chest just hoping that it would help keep your heart calm. You felt as if your heart was about to leap out of your chest. _I’m such a coward. I can’t even tell him how I feel._ You groan and unlock the door before flopping yourself face first in the bed. The thought of him holding you like that raced in your head over and over. You wanted him to never let go, but he did. _He thinks of me as a sister. He wouldn’t feel for me in that way._ You felt a breeze come through your window that you usually keep open and cold air etched across your skin. It made your face turn a bright red when you realize that you were not even wearing underwear the entire time.

 

“Oh, stars! What if they saw my pus-pus?!”

 

You move the pillow over your face and scream into it. How embarrassing! After swiftly throwing the pillow across the room, you get up and put on a pair of roomy sweatpants. As you were tying the drawstrings there was a knock at the door.

 

“It’s open!”

 

The door swings open and a smaller skeleton with a blue scarf comes walking in. You give him a smile and meet him halfway in the room.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

He looked down, a little guilt left in his voice.

 

“STILL NOT TOO GOOD. MY STOMACH STILL HURTS A LITTLE…”

 

You pet the top of his head softly as you kneel down.

 

“Y/N, I’M SORRY…”

 

“For what, Blue?”

 

“ABOUT MAKING YOU GO WITH EDGE TO THE FAIR. I WANTED TO GO EVEN WITH THE STOMACH ACHES, BUT STRETCH WOULDN’T LET ME.”

 

“And he was right for that. You are sick. Besides, it wasn’t all that bad.”

 

You point at the giant panda bear resting in the corner of the room. He looks at the panda and smiles.

“THAT’S REALLY BIG.”

 

“Makes a great alternate bed.”

 

He giggled, but his smile quickly turned to a frown and his giggles to groans. You felt really bad, so you picked him up gently and carried him to your bed. He looked at you in complete shock seeing as how this was the first time you picked him up ever. You laid him in bed and covered him with the thick blanket. Smiling, you pet his forehead as he settles in.

 

“Want me to read you a story, buddy? It’ll help distract you from your tummy.”

  
He nodded. You went to the bookshelf and grabbed your big book of fairy tales. You laid in bed next to him over the covers, letting him rest his head on your lap as you read to him in peace.

 

* * *

  

Shortly after you started reading the fairy tale to Blue, he passed out to a deep sleep. You sat by him for almost four hours petting the top of his head and rereading that old, worn out book from your childhood. The spine has had to be fixed several times over the years from how often it was opened. You finished the book on your own and kept yourself from turning to that last page. You had deliberately kept yourself almost every time from seeing that one page whenever you opened the book. Almost. You turned to the final page and saw handwritten note left there for you.

 

_Happy 18th Birthday, y/n!_

 

_May these stories bring your future family joy. Your have grown into a wonderful woman that will go on to do great things. There will be ups and there will be downs, but you will always find your way if you follow your heart and soul._

 

_Mom and Dad_

 

A hot mist started to come to your eyes as you closed the book. You take a small part of your blanket and wipe your eyes softly. You stand and put the book on your shelf again. That empty feeling started to creep into your heart again. You felt the weight of the world slowly coming down and pressing you to the ground. You wipe your eyes again with the back of one of your hands, the other reaching into your desk drawer and grabbing the honey bottle that Stretch had given you. Sighing softly, you pop the top and take only a couple sips. Remembering the dream, you wanted to stay cautious. A moment or two passed and your felt that light buzz kick into your system. You relaxed more as you put down the bottle of honey to replace it with a pack of cigarettes. Blue is in a deep enough sleep where he might night smell it.

 

Before you could manage to get a cigarette out of the pack, you hear a loud bang echo the house. Blue only stirred a little, but was still asleep. You put the pack down and go to investigate the noise. Closing the bedroom door softly behind you, you noticed one of the lights downstairs was on when it wasn’t before. You descend the stairs, but stop about halfway when you see Edge strolling from the kitchen to his room. You see him from the dark as he carries a white case. _A first aid kit?_ You could hear Stretch’s voice echoing in your head telling you to stay away from him. But, a part of you felt you needed to make sure he was okay. Swallowing the guilt, you descent down the stairs once more to come to his room.

 

The door to his room was closed, but you could see the flickering light from the bottom of the door and hear rustling from within. You brought your hand up and knocked gently.

 

“GO AWAY!”

 

“It’s me…”

 

“THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY, SLAVE.”

 

Your eyes rolled a bit, crossing your arms as you try to keep yourself from being frustrated.

 

“Edge, how many times to I have to tell you my name?”

 

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON’T CARE?!”

 

“Edge, I saw you with the first aid kit.”

 

Silence. _Gotcha._

 

“If you don’t let me in to help I’m just gonna open the door.”

 

You hear him sigh, knowing he wasn’t happy with getting his way.

 

“ENTER.”

 

You smirk, feeling that buzzed victory in you. Opening the door, you see him resting on the edge of the bed. His gaze is not to you, however. It was at the bandages that he sloppily wrapped around parts of his body. You slowly walked across, noticing the frustration he had was just building.

 

“Want me to wrap those?”

 

“KISS MY ASS.”

 

“Edge, you don’t have an ass.”

 

He looked at you and opened his mouth to retort, but ultimately closed it again and sat up straight. You came in front of him and knelt down. You noticed that there were scratches and chipped pieces all over his arms. You carefully unwrapped the bandages that he worked on so that you could wrap them properly. Starting with the left arm, most of the damage was on his radius and ulna. You slowly wrapped the arm in silence. Until you reached a particularly nasty chip. He winced in pain.

 

“BE CAREFUL! THAT HURT, YOU IDIOT!”

 

You ignore his mean comment and continue wrapping anyway. Once that arm was done you looked to his other. Most of the damage on this one was on his radius. You carefully start to wrap this one as well, making sure it was as painless as possible for the big, scary baby. But, you reached another nasty chip in his arm and this time he grabs your wrist hard. He pulls you up towards his face. You notice his left arm comes to his side and his face is winced in pain as he spoke.

 

“I SAID BE CAREFUL! DO YOU KNOW HOW CARELESS YOU A--” He stopped mid sentence, smelling the air around your face. He frowned and let you go.

 

“NO WONDER. YOU ARE DRUNK.”

 

“I-I’m not drunk. I am buzzed,” you said as so matter of fact as possible.

 

A faint hint of a smile showed, but was quickly dashed out.

 

“Oh, come on. You look so much better when you smile.”

 

You could see the crimson blush come across his very softly as you continued to wrap his arm. Once it was all finished, you sat up on your knees and brought out more bandages.

 

“Alright. Lift your shirt.”

 

He looked at you in absolute shock, crossing his arms carefully in front of him.

 

“W-WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO THAT?!”

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you holding your side when you grabbed me.”

 

“I-I’M FINE..!”

 

You put your hands on your sides, starting to feel frustrated.

 

“Now, Edge. If you don’t let me finish helping you then I will force that off of you.”

 

The look of complete horror and… almost wonder… comes across his face. He sits there, thinking over his options. He gives out a sigh of defeat yet again and lifts his shirt to the collar bone. There were light scratches mostly across his ribs from what you saw. The only one that you focused on was one rib on the left side. You leaned in closer and began to run your finger across to try and see how bad it really was. As soon as your finger dragged across his rib, he shivered. And you could hear a small groan escape past him.

 

“Did that hurt?”

 

“N-NO…”

 

You ran your finger over the rib once more to see if there were any other scratches, but there was none. He shivered again, his groan a little louder than before. No, not a groan. _Did he whimper?_ Your face blushed a bright red, realizing what that might be doing to him. You focus on wrapping the bandage around his rib carefully. You deliberately avoid touching him now, not wanting him to make any more of those (sexy) noises. As you finished tying off the bandage you notice something within his ribs that catch your eye.

 

“Edge, what is that glowing in your chest?”

 

You felt his hands come to your shoulders and pushes you back.

 

“YOU MUST BE AN IDIOT. YOU AND STRETCH TOGETHER AND YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A SOUL LOOKS LI--”

 

He stops again, a look of realization comes to his face.

 

“HAVE YOU BEDDED WITH STRETCH? HAVE YOU HAD SEX?”

 

You face turned a bright red and felt so hot from embarrassment that you felt your head would come off your shoulders. You looked down, avoiding his eyes.

 

“No, stupid. Stretch is like a brother to me. Same as Blue.”

 

“HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANYTHING WITH ANYONE?”

 

“Only with my ex and that was because I thought he was the one.”

 

“WOW. THAT’S LAME. YOU’RE SO INEXPERIENCED.”

 

You felt something touch your cheek and drag across down to your chin. Slowly, your head is lifted up to look directly at him.

 

“WE CAN ALWAYS CHANGE THAT, YOU KNOW.”

 

Everything in you was burning hot as he had his face so close to yours. You wanted to pull away, but you just couldn’t.

 

“TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, A SOUL IS THE VERY CORE OF OUR EXISTENCE. WITHOUT IT, I WOULD BE NO BETTER THAN A PILE OF DUST.”

 

You looked at him with a little concern, raising yourself up a bit pulling your body just a little closer.

 

“H-How did you hurt yourself?”

 

“JUST GOT INTO A FIGHT. NOTHING TOO BAD.”

 

“You could have killed yourself…”

 

“IT’S BETTER KNOWING I HAD YOU AS MY LITTLE NURSE.”

 

You couldn’t take the tension anymore. All those pent up feelings you had since you left Aaron came rushing with a force, banging at the door and begging to be let out. Finally, he leaned down and kissed your lips. You felt all the air leave you once more. For skeletons they were they best kiss you ever had, dream or not. His kiss was soft and gentle, very much the opposite of what you expected. His fang lightly nipped at your bottom lip, making you part your lips. Once you did, his tongue decided to greet yours with a very great welcome. He pulled away slowly and you finally got back your breath. You felt hungry for more than just that little kiss. He left you with that little bit of tongue to make you want even more. Your grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pulled him in for a hard kiss. He met yours with a force, his arms wrapping around you to pick you up and place you on his lap. One hand kept to pulling his shirt collar hard while the other slithered to the back of his head. His hands also moved, one coming to rest on your hip while the other grasped your hair hard. Even tugging it a little. His tongue danced with yours expertly as you let out a soft moan. Every nerve ending in your body was on fire. You wanted so much more as he glided his hand from your hip to under your shirt at your ribs. Your hand moved from grabbing his collar and went to rub at his ribs. You could hear small whimpers coming from him, pleading you for more.

 

The crash of ceramic on the floor broke the both of you out of the passionate kiss, turning your heads toward the door. A broken mug was scattered across the floor and behind that was Stretch. His look of horror made you come out of Edge’s lap and stand, adjusting your shirt.

 

“S-Stretch..! When did you come home?!”

 

He just stood there, staring at you in utter disbelief. Edge stood up and walked over to you, putting his hand firmly on your ass and giving it a soft squeeze.

 

“WHAT’S THE MATTER, STRETCH? IS THIS UPSETTING?”

 

When he spoke, Stretch gave Edge a death glare and spoke in almost a growl.

 

“you have overstayed your welcome. leave. now.”

 

Edge scoffed, going to the other side of his bed with an already packed bag. _Has he left his things in there the whole time?_ He approached you once more, leaned to kiss your cheek while looking at Stretch, and then patted your back.

 

“THANKS FOR PLAYING ALONG, HUMAN. DEFINITELY MADE THINGS INTERESTING.”

 

_Playing along..? Was he… just using me..?_

 

A vile feeling started to creep into your stomach as Stretch moved his gaze to you, still the look of a thousand furies.

 

“i told you to stay away from him. you promised and you didn’t.”

 

“Stretch, he was hurt and he couldn’t get the banda--”

 

“i don’t want excuses!”

 

He yelled out at the top of his lungs. He saw the hurt look on your face and lowered his gaze.

 

“hurt or not, you promised me you would stay away. And here I found you on his lap doing... “ he breathed deeply, putting both hands into his pockets.

 

“just go to your room.”

 

“Stretch, please hear me ou--”

 

“ **go. now**.”

 

Your eyes started to swell with tears, but you did not let it show for him. You walked right past him and into the living room towards the stairs. Hearing the engine of the bike start to leave the house, you felt more of that emptiness creep inside. Once you hit the first step you ran as fast as you could to hide yourself in your room. Closing the bedroom door behind you, you see Blue still asleep in bed. You walked over and carefully climbed in the bed. He curled up to you almost immediately. Wrapping your arms around him, you laid your head back and stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be ages.

  
“He used me… I broke my promise to Stretch all because I couldn't control myself... I’m such an idiot,” you whispered, finally letting the tears silently streak your cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> NEW NOTE: I went through some of the previous chapters and edited them to no longer have the me/myself/I situation. Like I said in a comment, I usually write first person and then go back to change.
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!

Your eyes began to flutter open. The room is completely dark, the light of the moon seeking its way in. You turn to your right side and grab your phone from the nightstand. 3:56am. Letting out a sigh, you turn to the other side and notice a lump in your bed. A small flare of panic rose before you realized who it was. Standing up and coming to the other side of the bed, you carefully pulled back the blanket to reveal a sleeping Blue. Petting his forehead to check his temperature, he stirs just a bit. His forehead wasn’t hot anymore. Carefully picking him up, he curled in on himself and you started to carry him away. He needed to sleep in his own bed just as you needed some time alone.

 

Carefully opening the already cracked door with your foot, you entered the room and walked to the side of his bed. Setting him down gently, you could hear him breathe in deeply and stir.

 

“Y/N?”

 

You sat down next to him, pulling up his blanket and covering him.

 

“Yes, Blue?”

 

“I HEARD PAP YELLING EARLIER. IS EVERYTHING OKAY?”

 

You bit your lip softly, taking a moment or two to figure out if you want to tell him the truth or lie.

 

“Pap is kinda mad right now. If anything, he’ll feel better in the next couple of days. You know how he is.”

 

He chuckled softly, nodding as he started nesting a bit in his bed. You start to pet his head softly and within minutes you could hear the faint snoring coming from the little skeleton. Leaning down, you give him a soft kiss on the cheek and stand up. When you left the room you closed the door softly. You hurried back to your room, the memory of just about four hours ago crawling back. When closing the bedroom door behind you, you head over to the window and open it wide. You were happy that the room had a bay view window to sit on while you had it open. Pulling a cigarette from the pack left where it was before, you placed it on your lips and lit without a moment's hesitation. As you smoked, you couldn’t help but stare at that bottle of honey. That honey that has gotten you into all sorts of trouble.  _ Maybe if I drink enough I can forget all about this night. _ Reaching across and grasping the bottle, the lid was quickly popped off and you took a few sips. The honey tasted so sweet over the cigarette. The buzz that went away from before was coming back again. Every bit from head to toe was starting to warm up. As you put out the cigarette, you felt yourself completely relaxed.

 

“Fuck this bullshit…” you said to yourself.

 

“I mean, I’m an adult. I pay bills in this house. If I wanted to kiss him, I had every damn right. Well, Edge did use me. But why? What was so important about him kissing me like that?”

 

Another thought came across as you took another sip.

 

“Wait… wait, wait… was it because of Stretch?”

 

Confusion started to mask over you as this thought came to you.

 

“Why would he do that to Stretch? I mean, it’s not like it matters. He might have been mad because Edge is family..?”

 

You groan audibly, rubbing your temples. As you tried to process everything you heard the cellphone buzz. Looking at the phone you saw a text message.

  
  


**Unknown:** WE SHOULD DEFINITELY DO THIS AGAIN, MY LITTLE NURSE. ;)

 

What..?

 

**Y/N:** How did you get this number?

**Unknown** : I HAVE MY WAYS.

**Y/N** : Why? Why are you torturing me?

**Unknown** : OH, COME NOW. DON’T DENY IT. YOU ENJOYED IT.

 

You decided to name him something that was rather fitting.

 

**Y/N** : Why do you keep fucking with me like this? And you have been doing it to get at Stretch. I want to know why.

**Asshole #2** : IF YOU DON’T KNOW WHY THEN YOU MUST BE DUMBER THAN BRICKS.

 

Finally frustrated with the conversation, you left it at what he said. Anger started to cloud your thoughts as you also considered how mad Stretch got at you. Edge used you, he should not have any reason to be mad at you.  _ I have to talk to him. _ Frustrated and drunk out the wazoo, you start to leave the bedroom and go right to his bedroom door. You started to knock, not caring if it was loud.

 

“Stretch..! I know you’re in there..! Open the door, we need to talk..!”

 

After a few more knocks, the door clicked and swung open. He stood there staring down at you with a blank expression. You breathed in deep and moved past him. He closed the door behind you and rubbed his head.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“not really.”

 

He walked over and sat at the end of his bed, you looked at him and placed your hands on your hips.

 

“We need to talk. I’ve got a  _ bone _ to pick with you.”

 

He smirked a little as he sat up more.

 

“Why were you so mad about Edge and I?”

 

He froze, his expression became blank again.

 

“y/n, i don’t think this is the time to t-”

 

“No, I want to talk now. I don’t get it. I pay the bills, I watch Blue, clean, cook, and help in anyway that I can. And the one time I do anything, you get your panties in a twist about it.”

 

He gripped the sheets of his bed, keeping his eyes from looking directly at you. Breathing in deeply, he spoke softly.

 

“you don’t understand. i know that you are an adult, but you don’t know what he could have done while i was away.”

 

“Oh, I knew plenty of what would happen.”

 

To be honest, you had no idea how sex with a skeleton would work. With no skin, you hadn’t had the first clue as to how it worked. Then you remembered something.

 

“When you came in here after I got away from him in the morning and I tried to comfort you, why didn’t you tell me that rubbing your ribs and spine turned you on?”

 

His body seemed to look limp when you asked the question. The amount of orange blush that came to his face was more than you have ever seen from him.

 

“i-i have no idea what you’re talking about…”

 

“Don’t bullshit me. You’re a terrible liar.”

 

“I-i… it-its just th-tha…”

 

And then it clicked in your head. You walked to him and knelt in front of him. You looked into his eyes as you spoke.

 

“You didn’t want me to stop, did you? You wanted me to keep going?”

 

“N-no..! i-i left before you could keep going..!”

 

You started to get closer, practically crawling into his lap. He started to lean backwards onto the bed, but you only leaned closer so he would not weasel his way out of this conversation.

 

“You liked when I touched you like that..? Stretch…”

 

He was now laying back fully as you straddled his lap. His face seemed to be flaming with that orange glow as your hands went to his chest.

 

“Please, Stretch… Help me…”

 

“w-with what..?”

 

You lean down and kiss along his cheeks as your hands move from his chest to the sides of his ribs, rubbing from outside of his hoodie. You could feel him tense up underneath you, his hands grabbing the blanket. You rubbed slowly and gently, hoping he would let up soon.

 

“Help me understand something. How can you have sex with a skeleton?”

 

His breathing seemed to stop briefly before he gave a hard shiver, feeling as if he is finally caving to your touch. You smirked a little as your hands drifted to the bottom of his sweatshirt. Feeling your hands against his bare bones made you shiver all over. Your hands came to his ribs and you started to gently stroked a couple of them, a moan escaping him softly. You couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper as you continued, feeling pleasure just from his. You both looked deeply into each other's eyes as you continued to stroke him, this moment making the tension you had go to a whole other level.

 

Without any warning, Stretch reached up and grabbed your wrists. He moved you onto your back and pinned you down. Hard.  _ Fuck, this is hot..! _ He pressed the front of himself against you and you gave a hard shiver. He gave a devilish smirk, one hand letting go of your wrist to lightly caress your cheek.

 

“y/n...i’m no good with my words, so I hope this will help you understand…”

 

He leans down and kisses you softly. That same passion and emotion behind it was the same as it felt in your dream. His fang parted your lip just as before and his tongue decided to dance with yours. And, boy, it was so much better than Edge. He pulled away from the kiss and he looked at you again. But this time, a groan came from him. No… a growl. He sat up a bit and with both hands ripped your shirt open from down the middle, breaking away all the buttons. You let out a small yelp and stare at his dominant act. Grabbing his sweatshirt, you brought him back down and kissed him as if your life depended on it. His hands glided across your bare skin, the tips of his phalanges dragging across to leave lines of raised skin. You moan a bit from all these different feelings at once. Wrapping your arms around him, you pulled his hips closer to you. You were desperate for his touch. You craved him as much as he desired you. You loved him and, through this very primal display, you knew he loved you.

 

* * *

 

 

This headache was the worst you’ve had in years. You slowly sat up, feeling your stomach doing backflips. You hand came to your head and began rubbing it to try and soothe the pain.

 

“Goodness, what happened?”

 

Your eye shot open with realization. You look slowly next to you in bed. No one. Looking around the room, you begin noticing something.

 

“This is my room…” 

 

_ It was another dream?! _

 

Your head went straight into the pillow and screamed with muffled frustration. 

 

“When will this torment end?!”

 

Lifting your head, you notice the honey bottle you were drinking on the nightstand. You promised yourself that you would not drink for a very long time if this keeps up. You moved your blanket to get up and go to the bathroom, but notice something. On your thighs, there were spots of orange liquid clinging.

 

“Must be honey.”

  
You shrug as you waddle your way to the bathroom and make yourself ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> GET READY FOR THE EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER OF FEELS!
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!

After the shower, you came into your room naked and looked through your closet to try and plan your outfit for the day. However, your mind was not focused on that. You kept going back to your dream. It made you smile thinking of the intimacy you two had shared. Even though it was a dream, you could still feel his hands on your body. You found your fingers following across your wrists and arms as goosebumps came across your body. Closing your eyes, you pictured it clearly in your head as you felt your body begin to warm up again. Biting your lip gently, your fingers dragged slowly down your stomach as you still imagined him.

  
“Oh, Stretch…”

 

You sat down in your desk chair and continued to rub along your body, a hot blush starting to grow across your skin. Your hand came a little lower as the tension started to build.

 

“hey, y/n. i made a list fo-- oh stars!”

 

You quickly run and grab your blanket, covering yourself as you stare at Stretch.

 

“Have you ever heard of a fucking door?!”

 

He looked at you, almost frustrated as he waived his arms.

 

“how was i supposed to know you were doing that?!”

 

You looked down, doing your best to keep him from seeing your blush. Stretch walked over to your desk, now doing his best to avoid any eye contact with you. He put a piece of paper on the counter and backed away.

 

“i made the grocery list. anything else you want may not be on the list. just make sure to get those.”

 

And with the blink of an eye, he was gone. You buried your face in the blanket and groaned so loudly. _WHY?!?!?! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!?!?!_ Getting out of bed slowly, you walk back over and just grab a black sports bra, jeans, and a black hoodie. You didn’t bother with a shirt because it felt a bit more freeing to you. You take a pair of socks and the list with you as you left the bedroom. Once you were at the bottom of the stairs you went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. The walk was going to be a long one. From where you lived it would be at least an hour just to get to town.

 

“UM, Y/N..?”

 

You turn to see Blue standing there, his index phalanges tapping together.

 

“What’s up, Blue?”

 

“CAN I COME WITH YOU TO THE STORE? I WANNA GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AND HANGING OUT WITH YOU IS ALWAYS FUN…”

 

You smile, grabbing an extra bottle and nodding.

 

“Of course. I’ll grab the bag and you go tell Stretch.”

 

His smile could have lit the room as he ran to go tell his brother. You notice him trip before leaving your view from the door frame and heard a loud thud. You were about to go check when you heard him.

 

“I’M OKAY! I’M OKAY!”

 

And then the pitter patter of his feet started up once more. You chuckled and walked into the living room, grabbing the bag from the hall closet and putting the two water bottles in. It was more like a big backpack since it had the straps from both arms. You put the backpack on, put on your socks and hiking boots, and waited by the door. Blue came running down the steps and right next to you.

 

“I’M READY!”

 

You take his hand in yours and leave the house. The first twenty minutes was a walk through the woods that surrounded the house. Once you exit the woods, it was a straight path across open fields to town. Along the hour walk, it wasn’t until about halfway that he asked for a piggy back ride. You gladly accepted it and carried him on your back the rest of the way. Once you were at the store he asked if it would be okay to sit in the big area of the cart. You lifted him in so he wouldn’t fall face first to the floor. He was your guide through the store, pointing in the directions of all the things on the list. Going down the aisle for baking goods and stepping across the aisle for a moment, a large woman approached the cart with Blue.

 

“Oh, my. He is so adorable. Aren’t you?”

 

You turn to see her about to pinch his cheek, but he hopped out of the cart and ran right up to you. You picked him up and held him close to you. The woman looked at you holding him and her smile turns to a frown.

 

“I was just going to give him a little pinch for being so cute.”

 

“And it looks like he doesn’t want it.”

 

She looked taken back with your response as she looks you up and down. She huffed and started to walk away. You keep giving her daggers as she leaves the aisle. Once she was out of sight, you looked at Blue and smile.

 

“You did a good thing, you know. However, you could have said no.”

 

“I HATE BEING TREATED LIKE A BABY.”

 

“Says the skeleton who I am holding.”

 

He smiled and nuzzled into your chest a little, wrapping his arms and legs around you.

 

“YOU’RE DIFFERENT, SIS.”

 

Your heart fluttered as you heard him say that. You pet the back of his head, hugging him back just as hard. You decided you wanted to hold him a little longer, so you continued to look along the aisle with him in your arms. Finding all the things you needed, you put him back in the cart so you could grab everything. You surrounded him with all of the items from the aisle and he looked as if there was a mini fortress around him. As you look down the aisle for more tea, Blue spoke softly to you.

 

“HEY, Y/N..?”

 

“Yes, Blue?”

 

“WHERE DO YOU GO EVERY COUPLE OF WEEKS? I MEAN, WHAT IS YOUR SECRET PLACE?”

 

You stopped moving the cart momentarily, feeling your breathing slow a bit as well.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it Blue. Besides, what’s the point of it being a secret place if it’s not secret?”

 

“BUT YOU’RE ALWAYS SO SAD WHEN YOU COME BACK… NOT EVEN MY PUZZLES MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU COME BACK. Y/N… I’M SCARED…”

 

You begin pushing the cart again.

 

“Of what..?”

 

“LOSING YOU…”

 

Your eyes began to water a little. The guilt starting to fill you as you wiped your eyes. You had never shown anyone the secret place, not even Aaron. He just left you to do what you would, never really noticing you being gone. You loved Blue and you didn’t want him to see you like this, but… But you couldn’t take this guilt anymore. It was time to open up.

 

“Tell you what, the next time I go I will take you and Stretch with me. Does that sound alright?”

 

His face looked at you shocked that you even said yes. He shook his head fast and placed his hands on top of yours. You felt yourself begin to feel better when his hands touched yours. You lean down and kissed the arch of his nose. When you pulled away, he had a bright blue blush scatter across his cheeks. He smiled and tried hiding his face in his bandana.

 

* * *

 

Game store, check. Lunch at Grillby’s, check. Groceries, check.

 

You and Blue were already almost home. You had just reached the edge of the woods. The evening air was relaxing paired with the hot sun. Once you hit the shaded woods, the breeze was cooler and more wonderful than before. You had fit all the groceries in your bag, carrying it fairly easily since you are used to this weight at work. Blue carried a bag of blueberry muffins so they wouldn’t get squished and you wanted to make sure that he didn’t feel guilty for you carrying everything.

 

In the middle of Blue talking about his latest puzzle, you both heard a twig snap behind you. Turning around, you see three men walking behind you. _How long have they been following us?_ You stepped in front of Blue, gripping the straps of your bag.

 

“Are you gentlemen lost?”

 

The man in the middle looked to be middle aged. And also… familiar. When the light hit his face, you realized it was the lumberjack man from the cafe the night you had dinner with Stretch. He spoke up first.

 

“Nah. We’re right where we need to be.”

 

The one to his right had a rock in his hand with a menacing smile. The one to his left had his arms crossed in front of him, so you couldn’t see his hands.

 

“Have you been following us this whole time?”

 

The men just laughed as a response.

 

“Is that your child?”

 

You breathed in deeply, feeling confused. You felt Blue’s hand on your leg as you knew he was trying to look past you. You stepped in the direction he went to still keep him covered.

 

“No, he is my roommate.”

 

“Oh, so it’s your lover.”

 

The men next to him both looked like they were gagging a little.

 

“A-Absolutely not!”

 

“Oh really? Then why you blushing like that?”

 

“Because it’s a stupid accusation.”

 

The man on the left pointed at you, taking one step forward.

 

“You best watch your sas, ma’am.”

 

“If you aren’t together, then you should just hand it over.”

 

Your heart dropped. You finally saw what was in the hand of the man on the left. It was a knife. It wasn’t big, but it was enough to do serious damage. Lethal damage. You could feel Blue seething behind you, a faint blue light starting to creep around you. Knowing that the glow was from his eye, you wanted to avoid any fighting. You held your hand to him and whispered.

 

“No. You’ll only stoop to their level.”

 

They heard you whispering and started to approach slowly.

 

“What did you say to it?”

 

“Him. And I said nothing.”

 

The one on the right smiled, tossing the rock in the air and catching it. You both started to back away as they got closer.

 

“Well, you should give **_him_ ** to us before anyone gets hurt.”

 

“Why do you want him so badly?”

 

“Cause it’s a monster. Monsters are bound to kill us humans. It’s in their nature.”

 

You scoffed, still backing away.

 

“That’s a fat load of shit and you know it.”

 

They all frown, starting to go a little faster.

 

“Give it to us. Now.”

 

You couldn’t handle it anymore. It was getting too dangerous. You turned as fast as you could, dropping your bag and sweeping up Blue in your arms before you took off in a full sprint. You could hear them chasing after you both as you ran the path towards home. _Almost there. We’re almost home. We’ll be safe when we get close enough._ A sharp and sudden pain hit you in the back of the head. You saw stars dance across your vision as you fall to the ground. You managed to land on your side so Blue wouldn’t get hurt. You skirted to a hault, laying in the muddy grass. Blue crawls out from your arms and kneels in front of you.

 

“Y/N?! Y/N, ARE YOU OKAY? SAY SOMETHING!”

 

Your hand reaches where the pain was and then you brought your hand forward. Your whole hand was practically covered in your blood from a cut. The son of a bitch domed you with the rock. Realization came to you and you turned in the direction of the men. They had been a few meters away from you both as they set down a bag. You didn’t realize what they were beginning to pull out until they started to throw it at you both. You immediately go in front of Blue and your back became his shield. The pain of the rocks pelting you over and over was excruciating. You couldn’t move because of the pain. Past the pain, you could see the fury coming from Blue’s face. His eye was a flaming blue and his hands were twitching.

 

“B-Blue… Blue look at me…”

 

He couldn’t hear you past his own fury. His hands started to lift slowly as you could see bones begin to appear around you. They started out small, so you thought that the men wouldn’t see them coming. You had to stop him.

 

“BLUE!”

 

You screamed at him. It snapped him out of his fury for that moment, making him look at you. Talking past the pain and tears, you pulled him in close to you so you knew that he was for sure covered and distracted.

 

“Don’t do this… you’re not a monster like them… don’t stoop to their level…”

 

You could feel him shivering, but you couldn’t tell if it was him crying or from anger. The bones around you began to disappear. You would have relaxed if it wasn’t for the rocks. After a couple of minutes, the pelting stopped. You turned your head slightly, only to have your hair grabbed and pulled away hard. You let out a scream of pain as you were thrown. Blue still in your arms, you begin to sit up. The man with the knife started to approach now. Blue tried to step in front of you, but you only grabbed his bandana hard and made him sit behind you.

 

“ **You will not touch him.** ”

 

He only smiled, the blade shining in the sunlight past the trees.

 

“Oh, I like a woman with a little fire.”

 

He got close suddenly and reached to Blue. You grabbed him by the wrist, moved him away and punched him with your other hand square on his jaw. He took a few steps back and rubbed his jaw. He spat, a little blood coming out with it, and he looked at you. His smile was chilling and his eyes were etched with death. He sprung on you, pinning you down on the ground as his knife sunk into your shoulder. You let out a scream as pain flooded into your shoulder. A blue blur whipped over you and the man was off of you. You looked up and saw Blue on top of the man, punching him in the face over and over again. You tried to get up, but the pain of the knife held you back. The two men started to rush to Blue and their friend, but they were stopped. Between them was a familiar orange hoodie. Your smile came to you as you knew this was all over. _He must have heard my scream._ Blue saw him and ran then ran back to you, knowing the same as you. You saw Stretch raise his hand as giant skulls levitated in the air over each of the men.

 

“y/n. blue. look away. i don’t want you to see this.”

 

Blue knew you would try to look and covered your eyes while his were closed. All you were able to hear was the men's brief scream and then in the darkness was a bright flash of light. Once the light was gone, everything was quiet. You felt Blue’s hand move away from your face and you opened your eyes again. Stretch had come to you, looking at you with so much worry. His hand started to come to your shoulder where the knife was stuck. He stopped himself and picked you up in his arms.

 

“S-Stretch… you came…”

 

“Blue, hold my leg.”

 

He did so without hesitation and your eyes closed. You started to feel exhausted, closing your eyes briefly. When you opened them again, you were all home and Stretch had placed you in his bed. He sat next to you and was saying something to Blue, but you could barely make out what he was saying. You felt gentle tapping on your cheek, bringing your senses back a bit.

 

“y/n..! Stay awake..! We need to take out the knife. I need you to bite my wallet so you don’t break your teeth.”

 

You took the wallet between your teeth without hesitation. Blue came back with what looked to be a medical kit. He pulled out gauze, needles, string, and wrappings. Stretch had his hand grabbed the gauze and then brought his attention to the knife again. You knew it must have hit something important if the blood wouldn’t stop. He grasped the knife, which made you flinch from the pain. Blue wrapped a tourniquet around the area and then Stretch pulled it out. You screamed into the wallet and bit hard. The pain was excruciating and tears immediately filled your eyes. Blue looked so concerned as his grip stayed on the tourniquet. Stretch, however, was very focused. Very determined. His fingers then spread the wound a bit and you let out a blood curdling scream.

 

“i have to make sure of what it got.”

 

He spotted the cut and his look was frightened. He pulls out a small clamp and pushed it a little inside. You scream again as the pain was just too much.

 

“it cut your cephalic artery. i have to clamp it and then stitch it.”

 

Once it was clamped, he took the needle and thread and began to stitch the artery. Tears were pouring down your cheeks as you felt every bit of your body on fire. More stars were filling your vision as he stitched. You couldn’t keep yourself awake anymore. You felt everything in your body go limp as you started to drift away. You could hear Blue and Stretch voices echo away from you. Further and further down the rabbit hole.

 

_So tired…_

 

* * *

 

Darkness. You were surrounded by nothing but darkness.

 

“Hello?”

 

Your voice echoed in the dark with no response given. Panic started to seep in as you tried walking. It didn’t even seem like you were moving. You wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry.

 

Suddenly, you turn behind you and a bright light flashed. You had to cover your eyes briefly to help them adjust. Once you stared for a few seconds you felt your stomach drop. _Is that… Am I dead..?_ Within the middle of the bright light, you saw two figures emerge. One was taller with broad shoulders. The other was around your height and seemed to be wearing a dress that came to her knees. You squint your eyes and began to see some features.

 

“M-Mom..? Dad..?”

 

Around those two large figures, two smaller ones came to view. They seemed to be running around the adults as they chased each other. Your heart began to swell and you dropped to your knees. _It’s them… they’re here…_ Tears started to flood as you stand. The small figures stopped running and stood side by side with the tall ones. Their arms raised and started to wave at you. You broke into a sprint and went straight towards the light. It was getting closer and closer. You reached out your hand towards the light as you kept coming closer. Finally, just about 30 yards away from the light… it stopped coming closer. You were still running in a sprint, but it wasn’t coming.

 

“ **_It’s not your time. We love you.”_ **

 

And with that, the light started to move away.

 

“N-No! No, come back! Don’t leave me again! Mommy! Daddy!”

 

You kept sprinting as fast as you could, but the light kept going away. Their shadows disappearing with the size. You hands were reached out to them again.  
  
“Don’t leave me in the dark! I don’t wanna be alone”

 

And with that, the light was gone. You were in the darkness again. Stopping yourself from running anymore, you drop to your knees and slam your balled up hand in the ground. You scream as you felt your walls breaking. You couldn’t handle it. They were there. Right there in front of you. And then they were gone in almost the blink of an eye. You laid on the ground and buried your face into your arms as you sob. You didn’t know how long you laid there sobbing, but it felt like a lifetime.

 

Suddenly, you could see something. A faint glow past the gaps in your crossed arms. Looking up, you saw two lights both in the shape of hearts. One glowed a bright blue while the other a bright orange. The blue light looked small, but it glowed with a brilliance. The orange light was more worn down than the blue, however in the core it had a burning flame. You could feel warmth coming from the two hearts. It felt inviting. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you bring yourself to your feet. You walked slowly to the two hearts. A smirk found its way to you as you softly pet both of the hearts. The darkness around you started to disperse, the void around you filling with light. You closed your eyes and began to bask in the warm glow. For the first time in a long time, you felt peace.

 

* * *

 

You stirred yourself awake, your right hand coming to rub your eyes. You couldn’t move your left arm and didn’t really bother thinking about why you couldn’t. A small groan escaped you as your eyes fluttered open. The room was familiar. It was Stretch’s room. Your thoughts started to come to you slowly as you looked to your left side. You noticed your arm tied to your body, keeping it from moving at all. Fingers twitched and you felt a sharp pain in your shoulder. You winced from the pain and groaned a little louder. Shuffling was heard next to you and turning your head, you see a sleeping Stretch. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. He must have heard your groans as he rubbed his eyes as well. When his hands pulled away and saw you staring at him, he sat up right away and started to pet your hair.

 

“are you alright?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Why is my arm tied to me?”

 

“didn’t want you to risk popping your stitches if you moved your arm too much.”

 

You smirk softly as you relaxed from him petting you.

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“almost two days.”

 

“Why didn’t you take me to the hospital?”

 

“there was no time and, not to toot my own horn, but I have amazing hands.”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh a little at his response, only stopping yourself with groans from pain.

 

“sorry. i shouldn’t be making you laugh if you’re hurting.”

 

“It’s okay. I needed it.”

 

“i’ll go let blue know you’re awa--”

 

“Wait…”

 

He looked at you with a little curiosity, keeping himself in place.

 

“Well… I had a really bad dream… a-and I really need you right now…”

 

It wasn't a total lie. It did start as a bad experience. His face flushed a bright orange as he laid next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and cuddled you close.

 

“i-is this better?”

 

“Much. Thank you for being there. You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”

 

You felt him breathe out deeply and slowly, pulling you a little closer.

 

“get some sleep, doll.”

  
You smile, feeling yourself drift off once more into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> I'm very sorry for the lack of chapters recently! Been a whirlwind of work and busy stuff going on!
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it, wanna say something about the chapter, or even suggest what's next for a filler!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!

Over the next week, Stretch and Blue forced you to stay in bed until you were mostly healed. More than that, they insisted you stay in Stretch’s bed since you weren’t supposed to move. Rather than sleeping with you and risking pulling apart the stitching, he opted to sleep in your room. You had to admit, you loved having them help you along with the housework. Blue was adoring the fact that he could be ‘doctor’ for you. The time for healing would have been much longer if it wasn’t for the fact that Stretch knew healing magic. It was enough to help make the pain go away when it flared up and to help heal the stitching on the artery rather quickly. Your shoulder, however, needed more time.

 

You get up from the bed slowly and leave the room, descending the stairs to go into the kitchen. You stop at the entry, staring at Stretch as he makes himself a cup of tea. You knew that if he saw you up and around he would give you a hard time. Backing away slowly, you try to make your escape.

 

“going somewhere?”

 

_ Damn it. _

 

While looking at his mug, he smiled.

 

“why are you out of bed, doll?”

 

“I wanted a drink.”

 

“what a coincidence.”

 

He reached across the counter and grabbed a steaming mug that you had not noticed before. He walked across and stood right in front of you.

 

“lots of cream and sugar. that’s how you like it right?”

 

It was coffee. You smiled and took the mug with your arm that was not throbbing slightly in pain. Taking a sip, you nod.

 

“Perfect.”

 

He gave a smirk and walked past you, starting to head up the stairs.

 

“oh, and if you don’t get back to bed and rest…”

 

He turned at the top of the stairs and looked at you with a wink.

 

“i’ll just have to make you go back.”

 

With that he walked away and you felt warm. You were glad that he wasn’t worrying about you like before. He’s finally starting to relax a little more. If you had got out before this then he would just transport you back to his bed without warning. Taking your coffee with you, you head back up the stairs and to bed. Blue was sitting at the end of the bed, smiling brightly when you walk in the room.

 

“Y/N, WHERE DID YOU GO? I WAS WORRIED!”

 

“Blue, it’s okay. I went to get a drink.”

 

“I COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT FOR YOU!”

 

You pat his head softly as you sit down along the longer side of the bed. Blue opened his mouth to say something, but he just crossed his arms and sighed.

 

“WELL, YOU ARE GETTING BETTER.”

 

He jumped up and started to walk to the door. Then he stops in the middle of the room and whips around to face you.

 

“OH! I CAME TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOUR MANAGER CALLED AND INVITED YOU TO DINNER TONIGHT IF YOU WERE FEELING BETTER.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

Blue blushed a little when you called him that, giggling a little and running out the room. You lay back in bed and take out your cellphone.

 

**Y/N** : Hey, Judith! I’m feeling much better. The guys have been great nurses. I think I am well enough to come have dinner.

**BossLady** : That’s wonderful! There is this new burger place that opened up a few blocks from the store. Do you need a ride?

**Y/N** : No, thank you. I’ll have Stretch bring me. See you soon.

 

Sitting up a little bit, you sip your coffee before sending another message.

 

**Y/N** : Where are you?

**Orange-Face** : oh, just raiding your panty drawer. no big deal. ;P

**Y/N** : 0.0 Well… when you are done with that... I just got invited by Judith to have dinner with her. Can you take me to meet her?

**Orange-Face** : do you think that’s a good idea? you’re still healing.

**Y/N** : It doesn’t even hurt that much when I move anymore. Besides, the artery is healed and the stitches on my skin are starting to dissolve.

 

You set down the phone momentarily as you hear a knock at the door. The door opened and it was Stretch. He walked to the bed and sat next to you with a look of concern on his face.

 

“are you sure you can go?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. If you can do your… magic… teleportation… thing I don’t understand, then I will be fine.”

 

He put a hand on the back of his head and gave you a smirk, looking a little more relaxed.

 

“actually, i have a bit of a surprise for you.”

 

Your eyebrow arched, looking at him curiously. He had you get up and start walking with him down the stairs. No words pass between you as you head out the front door. Right before you got to the driveway, he let you walk forward. Turning the corner, you see a nice little car in the driveway. You whistle and look over the new car.

 

“When did you get the new wheels?”

 

“just yesterday.”

 

“You got yourself a beauty.”

 

“oh, it’s not mine.”

 

He smiled and tossed you a pair of keys. You looked at him, very confused.

 

“You… got me a car..?”

 

“yeah. walking alone has been too dangerous. i figured this would be easier on you and you wouldn’t have to worry about hurting your back with all the groceries.”

 

You felt your heart flutter. This was the first time in a long time someone had gotten something this big for you. Your face began to heat up as you looked over the car.

 

“How much did this cost..?”

 

“noneya. that’s what.”

 

“How will I pay you back?”

 

He walked over to you, looking at you as if examining you.

 

“y/n, you kept blue from losing himself and risked your life just for him. this isn’t nearly enough to be able to show my gratitude.”

 

You smiled brightly and looked back at the car.

 

“So… would you give me a ride?”

 

“absolutely. get ready and i’ll drive you.”

 

* * *

 

As you both were driving in the direction of town, the silence of the car was a bit much for you. Smiling, you wanted to have some fun. You pulled down your gray dress a little before turning on the radio. It was one of those HD radio channels that was not censored. You heard ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails come on and you smile.

 

“Alright!” 

 

You lightly begin to head bang only for Stretch to reach across and turn off the radio. Looking at him confused, you turn the radio back on. You watched him actually reach and turn it off again. The both of you went back and forth turning the radio on and off. You started to get a little frustrated.

 

“Stretch, why?”

 

He simply gave you a shrug, but at the same time he looked uncomfortable.

 

“Do you not like this song?”

 

“no, i do.”

 

This just left you even more confused. You looked at him and playfully start batting your eyelashes.

 

“Stretch, this is one of my favourite songs. Can we please listen to it? Please?”

 

He looks at you for a brief moment and breathed in deeply. He reached across and turned the radio back on. You smile as you start listening to the chorus. You don’t notice Stretch try to adjust his seating every once in awhile. His discomfort only got worse when you started to sing along with the chorus again. You, on the other hand, were enjoying the time with Stretch and the drive.

 

When the song ended, both of you were in town and close to the restaurant. Stretch started to relax a little more when you turn to see him.

 

“Thank you. I just haven’t heard that song in a while, much less on a drive with my best friend.”

 

He breathed in deeply and smirked a little. He pulled forward to the front of a building with a bright neon light illuminating the name of the restaurant. Standing near the entrance was a dressed up Judith. You smiled brightly. Seeing her for the first time since the injury it made you happy that she worried about you. When Stretch parked the car, you reached across and gave him a hug while trying to not put too much stress on your arm. He hesitated, but brought and arm up to hug you. When you pull away, a soft orange flushed across your face.

 

“Thank you for the ride. I’ll call you when we’re done.”

 

“alright. ghave fun, but not too much.”

 

He gave you a little wink as you got out of the car. You quickly walked over to Judith and gave her a hug. She hugged you a little tightly and you took a sharp breath. She pulled away quickly and looked at you worriedly.

 

“Where did I get you..?”

 

You pull the shoulder of your shirt and show her the stitching. She brought her hand up and was about to touch it, but pulled her hand back again and hugged you softly.

 

“Don’t go picking dangerous fights…”

 

“Hey, they started it.”

 

She furrowed her brow, but smiled anyway. She took your arm in hers and lead the way into the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

_ It’s been fifteen minutes. Where is Stretch? _

 

You stood outside of the restaurant with Judith waiting for Stretch. Judith refused to leave until you were in the car with him. You called him about fifteen minutes ago and he had told you he was still in town. Would have taken at least three or five minutes to get here. Judith was there at least, filling you in on some of the latest items that were brought to the store and even a couple of new people that she hired on for the holiday season coming soon. It wasn’t until another ten minutes passed by that the car Stretch got you pulled forward. With a bit of relief you hug Judith goodbye and go into the passenger seat of the car.

 

“HEY, Y/N!”

 

You look in the backseat and see Blue spread across the back seats of the car. There was a light blue blush across his cheeks and a strong smell of alcohol hit your nose hard. You look at Stretch, frustration was etched in his face.

 

“sorry it took so long. blue went out with undyne after work and had drinks her. i had to pretty much force him in the car”

 

“WE WANTED TO SEE W-WHO COULD HAVE THE MOST…”

 

He paused for a moment and at the top of his lungs yelled.

 

“SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS! EVERYBODY!”

 

As Stretch started to drive away, you turn and see Blue looking out the window seeing all the buildings pass. He seemed to be distracted now. You and Stretch had a brief talk about how the dinner went and how the food was. He had spent his time reading at the library down the road. When you both ran out of things to talk about, you decided to turn on the radio again. ‘Animal’ by Wasp came on the same radio station as before and you were excited.

 

“I haven’t heard this song in forever!”

 

Just as you start singing along, Stretch turned off the radio. You became a little upset, turning on the radio again. Once more, he reached across and turned it off without taking his eyes off the road. You could hear Blue giggling in the back seat as you crossed your arms in front of you.

 

“Stretch, why do you not like these songs?”

 

“y/n, it’s not that i don’t like these songs. i just… don’t wanna hear them right now.”

 

“BRO, YOU DON’T WANNA HEAR IT CAUSE YOU ONLY LISTEN TO IT WHE-”

 

Without warning, Stretch stepped on the brake hard. It caused you to grab the handle above the door and hold yourself in place. Blue, who was laying across the back seats, went forward and hit both your chairs before falling on the floor. You look at Stretch, shocked from the sudden stop.

 

“What? There was an animal that ran across.”

 

He was lying, of course. But you knew he wouldn’t admit it.

 

“FUCK, STRETCH! WHAT THE HELL?”

 

_ Blue, no. Sweet cinnamon roll, don’t say that. _

 

* * *

 

When you were all home, everyone went into their own rooms without really speaking to each other. You were pacing your room, trying to wrap your head around the situation from earlier.  _ Why would he react the way he did? What was his issue? _ He did look really uncomfortable when those songs came on.  _ Maybe… Maybe he doesn’t like songs about sex. Yeah, that could be it.  _ Your thoughts were broken when you heard the loud singing from Blue’s room next to you. That’s when it hit you. You remembered that Blue was actually about to give the reason before Stretch hit the brakes.

 

You decided to quietly leave the bedroom and go to Blue’s door. 

 

“Blue… can I come in?”

 

He flung the door open, grabbed your wrist and pulled you in. He closed the door and opened his arms wide.

 

“WELCOME TO MY LOVELY ABODE!”

 

He ran across and leaped onto his bed, flying onto his back. You smiled, watching having fun. However, you knew he would probably be suffering for it tomorrow. You brought yourself over to him and sat next to him.

 

“Blue, can I ask you something?”

 

“WHAT’S UP, CHICKEN BUTT?”

 

“In the car earlier, when Stretch hit the brakes… what were you saying?”

 

He sat there, looking at you confused.

 

“WHAAAAA?”

 

“You know, when he kept turning off the radio… I think he doesn’t like those kind of songs.”

 

He sat up and looked at you, finally remembering what you were talking about.

 

“OH, NO. HE LOVES THOSE SONGS! HE ONLY LISTENS TO ANYTHING METAL WHEN HE’S FUCKING SOMEONE.”

 

You looked at him shocked and horrified. On the one hand, you were shocked that this was the reason he would turn off the radio. The other reason is you have NEVER heard Blue talk to you that way before.

 

“YOU WOULD KNOW.”

 

You looked at him, confused to his response.

 

“No, Blue. We’ve never had anything like that.”

 

He laughed hard and loud, rolling around on the bed.

 

“YOU’RE KIDDING ME?! TWICE AND YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW?!”

 

Your whole body went numb. You sat there staring through him, lost in your thoughts. It started to come back to you. Your dreams. The first time when he carried you to the bed… your hip hit his table where his speakers were. Then loud metal started to play.  _ N-No… _ Your skin all over started to feel as if it was on fire. You remembered how the second dream you had, Stretch had waived his hand when he pulled you to your back and more loud metal played. You looked down at your thighs, remembering the orange substance. Whispering to yourself, you felt your fingers start to ball into your palm and make fists.

 

“That wasn’t the honey… I was so wasted that I kept thinking it was a dream…”

 

Blue sat up and hugged you, giggling still.

 

“YOU KNOW, HE PLAYS THE SONGS BECAUSE HE KNOWS I CAN’T GET LAID. I’M TOO CUTE FOR PEOPLE TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY SEXUALLY. AND THE FUCKER KNOWS THIS.”

 

You stood up and felt a hot rage build within you. Without another word, you left Blue to his room and made it straight to Stretch’s room. You opened the door without even bothering to knock. Stretch was at his desk, standing fast as he looked at you worried. He had his shorts on still, but he was now sporting a black tank top.

 

“y/n, are you oka-”

 

The loud sound of skin making contact with his cheekbone echoed in the room. Stretch turned his head slowly to you as you grip your shoulder softly. His hand came to his cheek as he became frustrated.

 

“what the hell was that for?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the sex?!”

 

His expression went to horror, a small orange blush came to his cheekbones. He lowered his hand and tried to reach to you. You back away from him.

 

“did blue tell you?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

He walked across the room and sat on his bed, placing his skull in his palms.

 

“y/n, it’s hard to expla-”

 

“Don’t give me that! You knew this entire time and have been tormenting me about it. That honey bottle. How you were acting with Edge here. What? Were you jealous? Did you think that I would rather be fucking him?”

 

“y/n, stop…”

 

“No! I will not stop! Why did you not tell me?”   
  


He looked up at you and his voice boomed.

 

“because you wouldn’t have wanted to come near me if you knew! i wanted to keep you close to me! And I know i should have told you, but when i saw you with edge i felt… i felt as if everything around me was collapsing! i lo-”

 

He stopped himself, staring at you for what seemed like an eternity.

 

“i-i liked having you… in those moments we had together… you were mine…”

 

You felt your heart was about to explode out of your chest. He stood up quickly and came to you. You were about to turn and leave, but he grabbed you before you could and he pulled you into his arms.

 

“the last thing i wanted was for you to hate me… i felt so alone before we started to have those ‘encounters’. but, they…”

 

His breath hitched and he talked softer.

 

“they were drunken mistakes. that’s all they were. i promise you it will never happen again. i know you probably will never forgive me for not telling you, but please… please don’t leave … us…”

 

Your eyes started to flood with tears, trying to keep your breathing steady so he wouldn’t notice you crying. He continued to hold you in his arms, his hand petting your hair softly and he was shaking a little. You had no idea what to do. You wanted to comfort him and tell him that it was okay. You wanted to tell him how you really felt about him. However, the lump in your throat kept you from speaking. All you could do was lift your arms and hug him back softly. You felt his shaking stop as he pulled you a little tighter. 

 

“S-Stretch…”

 

“y/n..?”

 

“I… I need some time to think about things…”

 

“i understand… take your time…”

 

He started to pull you away slowly, looking down at you. You kept your face out of his view by your hair, making sure that he couldn’t see your tears. He moved his hand to come to your cheek, but you turned and started to walk out of the bedroom. You went to your bedroom, closed the door, and went to your bed. Picking up your pillow, you bring it to your face and begin to cry. You felt as if your heart was starting to break down. As you cried, you felt empty again. Looking at the old, tattered book on your shelf you speak softly.

  
“Mom… Dad… what do I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment what you would like to see as a filler chapter! Would love some feedback on what you guys like. :)
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> I've decided not to do filler chapters. I like how the story kind of goes with this weird romance-ish stuff between Stretch and Y/N.
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it or wanna say something about the chapter!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!

The next day you barely spoke to Stretch. You wanted to try and make everything seem a bit more normal, but when you tried to talk with him it was just awkward. You both stumbled over your words and kept avoiding looking at each other. Any room that you seem to walk into you happen to run into him. In this instant, you were in the kitchen working on lunch. Stretch walked into the kitchen and when he saw you, he froze for a moment. After bringing himself back, he went to the fridge and grabbed a small bottle of honey before leaving again. _I want to be mad… I want to be angry at the fact that he lied to me. He knew and never told me… But, I can’t be mad. I have imagined having those kind of moments so much and I had them. I wanna keep having them. I want hi--_

 

The sound of groaning disrupted your thoughts as Blue sauntered into the kitchen. He was rubbing his head as he tried to also block the sunlight through the window. He came to the dining table across the way, crossed his arms, and tucked his head into the dark in his arms. You came across with a glass of water and set it in front of him.

 

“THANK YOU…”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“REALLY BAD…”

 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t drink the entire bar. Did you see the bill that came in for the place this morning?”

 

He simply waved his hand at the question. You pulled the other chair next to him and started to rub his shoulders, careful to avoid his ribs and spine. He groaned as you tried to help him feel better.

 

“Y/N, I’M SORRY FOR MAKING THINGS WEIRD BETWEEN YOU AND PAPY…”

 

“No, thank you for telling me. He wasn’t being honest and you stepped up.”

 

He looked up at me, his eyes looking as if they were going to tear up.

 

“YOU AREN’T GOING TO LEAVE US, ARE YOU?”

 

“Oh, no. I couldn’t leave you, Blue.”

 

“BUT, WHAT ABOUT PAPY?”

 

“Well, it’s gonna take some time to gain back my trust. However, I will try to make things go as normally as possible.”

 

He smiled and put his head back in his arms. You get up and go back over to the oven, checking the food inside. It wasn’t done still, so you went to sit back next to him. Pulling your hair back, you wrap the hair tie to a high ponytail to make sure it doesn’t get in the food once it was done. You rub his shoulders again as you heard footsteps come into the kitchen again. Stretch was going to the fridge to get more honey, but he stopped as he stared at you. He walked over to you quickly and made you face away from him.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

He didn’t say anything, he just kept you facing forward. You tried to get out of his grip, but he only held you there. Finally, you stopped. He moved one hand and lightly dragged down the back of your neck. You shivered a little, trying to keep yourself from admitting you enjoyed it. He then pulled a little at your shirt and let you go. You turned to face him, his index and thumb phalanges rubbing together. He avoided eye contact with you as he put his hands back into his pockets.

 

“found a bug. knew that you would freak out.”

 

And without another word, he was gone. Didn’t walk out this time. He did that teleport thing again. You looked at Blue who was just as confused as you were.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“NO IDEA.”

 

* * *

 

_a drink. a nice, sweet drink is what i need._

 

leaving the bedroom, i came down the stairs to the kitchen. there was rustling in the kitchen right before i made it to the doorway. peaking around the corner, there she was. she looked like she was putting something in the oven. i felt my heart swell in my chest. she looked so radiant in the sunlight. she was everything anyone could ever ask for. unfortunately, i blew it before i could give her a chance of how i feel. i do treasure her friendship more than anything. i can’t blow that.

 

_i have to tell her. i can’t keep this a lie from her. she means the world to me and to blue. you can do it, stretch._

 

stepping into the kitchen, i felt my jaw drop open to talk. i was going to speak… but then she looked at me. she looked at me with those sweet, adorable eyes and i completely froze. i couldn’t find the words i had. she stood there looking at me questionably. i panicked a moment and just went to the fridge. i grabbed a honey bottle and left without saying another word. making a line straight to my room, i shut the door and go to sit at my desk. shaking my head at myself, i pop the top of the bottle.

 

“I’m such an idiot.”

 

drinking the bottle, i looked at the scattered pages across my desk. i set down the bottle and start to bring together the papers. pages upon pages of how i can write the words, but never have the strength to show her. my stories i tell her. it’s a bunch of lies. well, not entirely. i do write stories, but… ever since the day we first met at her work i have always felt my heart almost completely stop. when i started to see the hunger getting to her after that no good son of a bitch kicked her out, i knew that i had to help. i made it seem that it really was for blue, but it was mostly for me. putting all the papers together i placed them in my desk drawer. leaning back in the chair, i drink more of the honey.

 

“fuck, why? why? blue can easily open up with his feelings, but i can’t seem to do anything about myself?”

 

before i even knew it, i was sucking air out of the bottle. _empty… great._ i tossed the bottle into an empty bin and got up to leave the room. heading down the stairs, i could hear y/n talking. _i guess blue is here. poor bastard probably was puking his guts out before coming downstairs._ walking into the kitchen, i see y/n comforting the sad pile that is blue. i smiled a little, before i turned to get more honey, i noticed something under y/n’s ponytail.

 

“no…”

 

i rushed over and made her turn around. she struggled until she finally stopped. moving her ponytail, i could see it much clearly now. an orange heart was showing on her skin, looking almost to be a tattoo. _shit._ i dragged my finger across her skin, making sure i wasn’t just imagining it. _shit!_ quickly thinking, i tugged at the back of her collar a little and pulled away rubbing my fingers.

 

“found a bug. knew that would freak you out.”

 

without giving her a chance to question me, i made myself come back to my room. pacing the room, i put my hands at my head and think.

 

“shit! shit, shit! i marked her! i marked her and she doesn’t even know! stars, i’m such an idiot! it’s bad enough that i was lying to her about the sex, but this… this will make her never want to be near me again… i-i could offer to give her a shoulder rub when she comes back from work next time. yeah, yeah! then i can use my magic to get rid of it. i can just say i hit a knot if it starts to hurt. but… that won’t work. she won’t even go near me right now. she wouldn’t be okay with that and by then someone might see.”

 

i sit down in my bed and try to steady my breathing. this is such a huge breach in trust. granted, i am very lucky that humans can’t see the mark. however, if she decided to pull her hair up at work and her boss sees it… or blue…

 

“i am so boned…”

 

i chuckled at my own pun, but i could have avoided a pun in a serious situation. _how did i even give her the mark?_ i laid back and thought back to those nights with her. i thought about the first night with her, more specifically. no, no it wasn't the first night. it was that second night. the night were it was more like hate fucking... the feeling of her soft skin rubbing across my bones. the faint smell of her shampoo coming. the small little noises and whimpers she made when i licked her bottom lip to tease her into greeting her tongue. tasting that little bit of honey on her tongue. _oh, stars…_ i shifted, feeling my shorts start to constrict around the front. my breathing started to quicken as i thought about her fingers digging into my shoulder blades while i teased her slit with my throbbi--

 

“nyeh, focus!”

 

putting aside the building pleasure from thinking about her, i start to think again about when i marked her. remembering at one point in the night, she was lying flat across her stomach, legs spread as I pulled her hair to make myself go deeper inside her. right at that verge of release for the both of us, i had moved her hair and leaned down to bite her neck. i bit her neck hard when we both hit that peak of ecstasy. when i pulled away from the bite mark, it turned from teeth marks to an orange heart with a black outline. i opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. i had never marked anyone before, but i knew that in order for the mark to be placed the two had to be compatible. it made me smile a little, thinking that maybe i still had a chance to really be with her. however, in order to do that, i would have to remove that mark before she finds out.

 

* * *

 

The buzzing of your phone took you out of your concentration from dishing out lunch. Pulling out your phone, you felt your stomach sink. It was Aaron. He sent a text message. You send a group message to Blue and Stretch.

 

 **Y/N** : Hey, guys. Lunch is ready in the kitchen. I’ll be in my room for lunch.

 

Once it was sent, you take your plate and leave to the bedroom. You close the door and set your plate on the desk and sit in the desk chair. Retrieving the phone again, you hesitate to look at the message he sent you. _Maybe he found some of my stuff._

 

 **Asshole** : hEy, y/n. I wanna try 2 talk 2 u. I know im the last person u wanna be near, but its important. Txt me when u get this.

 

You always did hate how he would text you. It always made you feel like you were messaging a fourteen year old.

 

 **Y/N** : What on earth would you POSSIBLY want to talk about. Don’t you have a date with Evaline or something?

 

You set the phone down and start to eat at your food, only to not feel hungry anymore after a couple bites. You start to pick at your chicken with your fork until you heard a buzzing again. Looking at the phone, you see he responded.

 

 **Asshole** : we broke up. I wanted 2 talk 2 u about what happened.

 **Y/N** : I know exactly what happened! You fucked her behind my back while I was suffering!

 **Asshole** : y/n… i know i screwed up. Plz, just… plz, meet me 4 coffee or sumthin. I just wanna talk. No ties or nuthin. Just coffee.

 

You reread his message over and over. You wanted to tell him to fuck off. You wanted to call him just so you can say it with your words. However… him actually talking to you again started to stir up feelings inside you. Because of the recent news with Stretch and almost dying, you almost felt (vulnerable) alone. Not physically, of course, but in a sense that you felt no one ever really cared for you like Aaron did. You breathed in deeply and respond.

 

Y/N: Alright. Coffee and talking only. Where do you want to meet?

Asshole: Lets meet @ Francesco’s.

 

_Really? Where we first met? I’m not that dumb._

 

Y/N: No. How about The Witches Brew Cafe?

Asshole: Watever is fine. 2day in a hour?

Y/N: Sure. See you soon.

 

“What am I doing?”

 

You groan and look at the time. _Well, I guess I don’t have to eat lunch._ Standing, you make your way into the bathroom and take a shower to try and wash away that feeling of regret.

 

* * *

 

The real thing that you were most worried about was them finding out you were going to meet your ex. After the shower, you simply put on a t shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Grabbing your purse, you slowly walk out of your bedroom and descend the stairs. Coming closer to the door, you stop and look around. You could hear Blue groaning in his bedroom as he was nursing his hangover. You knew that Stretch had gone into his room to write his book more. _Or try to avoid me._ Grabbing the keys to the car hanging by the door, you quietly open and close the front door. You let out a breath of relief and start to walk to the driveway. Once you have the car in your line of vision, Stretch was there waiting. He was leaning against the car, arms crossed and with a smile.

 

“even if i couldn’t hear your loud ass feet coming down the stairs, do you honestly think i wouldn’t have heard the car starting?”

 

You stood up straight and tried to act as casual as possible.

 

“I’m going to The Witches Brew.”

 

“great. i’m coming with you.”

 

_Shit._

 

“N-No. I wanna go on my own.”

 

He looked at you curiously, putting his hands in his pockets as he approached you.

 

“oh? and why is that?”

 

“I-Is it a crime to want coffee on your own?”

 

He was now inches away from my face, scanning over every little detail to my face.

 

“why do you keep lying to me? you know that doesn’t work with me.”

 

“You’re the one to talk about lying.”

 

He pulled away, putting a hand over his chest.

 

“ouch, doll. you’re breaking my heart. besides, i’m not lying about a situation that might put you in danger. now, where are you going?”

 

There was no point in trying to avoid it anymore. You either tell him or he uses what he can to keep you here. With a sigh of defeat, you finally look him in the eye.

 

“I’m going to meet Aaron for coffee.”

 

He looked very much shocked. He even took a step back as he stared at you.

“you’re joking?”

 

“Does it look like I’m joking?”

 

He stared at you in utter disbelief and a little mix of some other emotion. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it. He brought himself out of staring at you and just smiled again.

 

“alright. let’s go then.”

 

He turned and walked to the car. You came up to him and stopped him.

 

“W-Wait! Let’s go get Blue if you insist on coming.”

 

He turned and looked at you for a moment. He shrugged and started to go to the front door, you following shortly behind. As soon as he was through the door, you slam it shut and bolt to the car. You fling the door open and jump in. You start the car and begin to drive out of the driveway and down the road.

 

“O-Okay… I’m a couple minutes drive away now. I don’t think his teleportation… thing will allow him to come into the car…”

 

Looking up at your mirror, you adjust it.

 

“Stretch, you tall son of a bi--”

 

Before you could finish, you saw a reflection of eye sockets staring at you. You yelp and the car skids out a bit. Luckily, you catch it and slowly pull off to the side of the road. When the car is in park, you turn and see Stretch smiling in the back seat.

 

“Get out.”

 

“again, ouch. trust me, doll. you won’t even know i’m there.”

 

“No, I will know you are there. It’s not like I’m on a date or anything.”

 

“great. then there should be no problem with me being there.”

 

“Stretch… this is something that I have to deal with. On my own. Please, go home.”

 

He looked at you with a soft expression and shrugged.

 

“alright.”

 

And with that, he left in the blink of an eye. You turned forward and groaned. _Stars, how can this day get any more interesting?_

 

* * *

 

When you both met at the cafe, the silence between you two was unbearable and so awkward. He had looked like he had just walked out of Grease with the slick back red hair and leather jacket over his white tee. _What did I ever see in him?_ You sipped at your tea while he stirred his spoon in his dark coffee. He cleared his throat and sat up a bit.

 

“So… how is everything?”

 

“Good. I’ve been getting more hours at the store. Been bored recently, but good.”

 

He nodded, looking back down at his coffee.

 

“So, why did you guys break up?”

 

His breathing looked as if he took a sharp breath, trying to find the words.

 

“We, um… had some complications.”

 

“Oh, so you cheated on her too?”

 

He looked at you, frustration washed over him as you sip your tea without a care.

 

“No, I didn’t cheat. She actually cheated on me.”

 

You gasp dramatically, moving one hand over your mouth.

 

“Shocking!”

 

He looked down at his coffee, looking to swallow his frustration down with his coffee. Putting down his mug, he looked at you feeling more relaxed.

 

“Look, I know I screwed up on us. I just wanted to talk about us again. I realize how it feels to be betrayed like that and it hurts like hell.”

 

“More shocking! You have a heart!”

 

“Hey, just listen for a second!”

 

He reached across and grasped your hand softly. This took you by surprise, allowing him to hold your hands for that moment. He gaze was still looking down at the table. He was trying to find the words that he wanted. However, in that time he was finding the words, you look up to see someone at a table behind him with a giant newspaper. The top lowered down and you saw a skeletal man wearing a Groucho fuzzy nose and glasses disguise. Stretch winked at you as he put the paper down on the table. You motioned your head towards the door to signal him to leave. He shook his head in response.

 

“Y/N, I wanted to tell you that… I haven’t stopped caring. I just felt so lonely with you being so out of it.”

 

Your attention snapped back at him as you pulled your hands away.

 

“So, it was my fault that you cheated?!”

 

“N-No, I’m not saying that! I’m saying I just wanted to feel someone close to m--”

 

You notice a small orange glow around his coffee mug as it tipped over and spilled all over his lap. Aaron got up and tried to wipe away the coffee with his hands. It looked like most of the spill was on his pants.

 

“Shit! I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick to clean up.”

 

When Aaron was out of sight, you looked right at Stretch.

 

“Take the stupid disguise off!”

 

He took off the glasses and laughed a little.

 

“come on, it made you laugh a little. admit it.”

 

“Okay, it was a little funny to see you like that. But I told you to go home!”

 

“nah. this was definitely more entertaining.”

 

“Oh, sure. Spilling coffee on his lap. Real gag.”

 

“hey, he was trying to pin all the blame on you.”

 

“So, you spill hot coffee on him?!”

 

“what? they can call him fire crotch for a whole other reason now.”

 

You wanted to stay mad, but you ended up letting out a burst of laughter from his redhead joke. He was laughing with you as you tried to wipe the tears from your eyes.

 

“Alright, just don’t interrupt us again unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. Okay?”

 

He gave you a thumbs up and lifted the newspaper again. Aaron came back out as you were taking another sip of tea. He sat down and used his hands to brush back his hair. You stifle a chuckle when you remember the redhead joke.

 

“Sorry about that. Must have hit it with my elbow. Anyway, my point was I want to see if… if you would give me another chance?”

 

You almost spat out your tea from the statement. Setting down your cup, you get up from your chair and look at Aaron.

 

“Did you really think that asking like that will make me take you back? Especially the hell you put me through after kicking me out when **_you_ ** cheated?”

 

You grab your bag and start to walk away, but was stopped by Aaron grabbing your arm hard. He stood up and pulled you in close, making you flinch.

 

“You can’t live without me. I know you live in that little shitty apartment across the way and you barely have enough to keep food in that belly. You need me.”

 

“Actually, I live in a two story house in the woods. Have a wonderful yard both front and back _and_ even a pool. I’m doing just fine without you.”

 

He looked at you extremely confused.

 

“How in the hell can a stupid bitch like you afford that?”

 

“she doesn’t. **i do**.”

 

You both turn and Stretch is next to you. He pulled away Aaron’s grip and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. Stretch pulled him in close, inches away from his face as he spoke in almost a growl.

 

“ **if you ever so much as look, talk, or even think about y/n again… i will end you. not a quick death, either. Slowly and painfully. Long enough to where you will beg me to just end your suffering. And even past your screams, i will make hell seem like heaven to you**.”

 

Aaron’s face was completely pale, horror has ridden over his face. You have never seen Stretch act this way before. It was rather touching that he had that reaction to him grabbing you like that. He pulled Aaron a little closer, the orange flame beginning to show in his eye.

 

“ **you understand,** **_boy_ ** _?_ ”

 

Aaron shook his head violently, his head looking it might fall off with how hard he shook. Stretch then smiled and his light was gone. He gave his cheek a little tap, tap with his palm and let him go. Aaron looked at me briefly and then ran out the door. Stretch then surprised you by pulling you close to him and whispered to you.

 

“We’re going home.”

 

To everyone that was staring at the display we had caused, they saw the two of us disappear without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> WARNING!  
> WARNING!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF TORTURE AND ABUSE.

When you opened your eyes again, you were still in the arms of Stretch in his room. Stretch had his face buried in your neck while holding you close. You couldn’t help but smile as you remembered the look on Aaron’s face. He was so terrified when Stretch spoke to him that you thought you could smell the stink from him. You bring your thoughts back to the now and you felt happy. You held him a little closer to you, gently rubbing his shoulder blades.

 

“Stretch..?”

 

“yeah, y/n?”

 

You push him away softly to look at him. He looked at you with a slight smile and you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks flush.

 

“I… I wanted to talk to you… about not telling me about those nights…”

 

He nodded and took your hands, moving you over to the bed as you both sat down. You pulled your hands away and avoided eye contact with him.

 

“Stretch… I wanted to tell you that I forgive you. It still wasn’t right that you didn’t tell me right away, but… it’s okay.”

 

When you looked back at him again, he was smiling brightly. Bringing you into a tight embrace, he spoke softly.

 

“oh, thank the stars. y/n, thank you. i was afraid you would leave us.”

 

He pulled away and you both chuckled softly. You couldn’t take your eyes away from him, you felt as if you were in a trance. He brought his hand up and caressed your cheek, his wide smile softening to a grin. Your heart began to flutter as he started to slowly bring his face closer. You stood so still, too nervous to even move.

 

A sudden ringing from your cellphone broke the moment you two had. You quickly reached into your pocket and saw it was Judith calling. Stretch looked a little disappointed as you answered the phone.

 

“Hello, Judith. Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes, I was just wondering if you could come in today to help me in the back office with some forms for our shipments.”

 

“S-Sure. What time?”

 

“Whenever is convenient for you.”

 

“Okay. See you soon.”

 

Hanging up the call, you look at Stretch again and chuckle softly.

 

“We left my car back in town.”

 

He laughed, putting a hand behind his head.

 

“y-yeah, i guess we did. i can just get you to your car and you can drive from there.”

 

You nod, slowly starting to stand up. He put his hand on your shoulder and in the blink of an eye you were next to your car. He took his hand away back to his pocket and patted the hood of the car.

 

“have a good time at work, doll.”

 

“Y-Yeah, thanks.”

 

_Oh, goodness! Just kiss him, you idiot!_

 

You grabbed your keys from your bag and unlocked the door. As you get into the driver's seat, you were about to close the door. Stretch held onto the door before you closed it all the way.

 

“y/n… i need to tell you something. i… i did something… something that you wouldn’t be happy with…”

 

“Stretch, please. I know that those guys in the woods didn’t make it. I don’t see you any different because it was to prote--”

 

“n-no… it’s… i, um… would you be okay if we talked about it after you get off work?”

 

“Well, yeah. Of course.”

 

He smiled once more, letting go of the door and disappearing again. You groan loudly and hit your head against the top of the steering wheel with each word you speak.

 

“I’m. Such. A. Freaking. Idiot.”

 

Leaning back into the seat, you stare at the ceiling of your car.

 

“Whyyyyyy?! Why didn’t I kiss him?!”

 

You let out one final groan as you put the key in the ignition.

 

* * *

 

The scratching of pen against paper was very soothing to you as you sit in the other desk, going through all the items that need to be ordered for the store. During this time, however, you couldn’t keep all of your focus on the paperwork. You couldn’t stop thinking about Stretch. You heart was pounding hard every time you had see him in your mind. You wanted to kiss him so much, but you blew it. You wanted to tell him all the things you have held back, but just never had the strength to do it.

 

“Y/N?”

 

You snapped back to reality and turned to see Judith at her desk looking at you worryingly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I heard some rumors in town about what happened at The Witches Brew.”

 

“Oh? What did you hear?”

 

“That a skeletal monster threatened a redheaded human over another female human.”

 

You chuckled a little. You rolled your chair over smoothly to sit next to Judith and lay your head on your hand.

 

“Aaron asked me to coffee. He really wanted to talk and I wanted to see if he was sorry. Maybe to be friends. Turned out he just wanted to make it my fault and then try to get back with me.”

 

She cocked an eyebrow and looked like she tried to hold back a chuckle.

 

“Goodness. Well, what happened that made Stretch snap?”

 

“I got tired of it and tried to leave. Aaron grabbed my arm and kept me from leaving. He said that I couldn’t survive without him. I told him about our house and then he decided to say…”

 

You sat up a bit, puffing out your chest to look like a mega douche.

 

“ _How the hell can a stupid bitch like you afford that?”_

 

She gripped her papers softly as you relaxed a bit.

 

“That’s when he stepped in and pretty much scared the living hell out of him.”

 

“Well, that Aaron was a tool and a jerk.”

 

You chuckled at Judith’s attempt not to curse.

 

“I’m fine, so I’m just gonna go back to my papers.”

 

You roll back over to your desk and begin sifting papers. You scratch the side of your neck and decide to pull up your hair. Putting your hair into a high pony tail, you then continue to go through writing what you need in the bakery. In the middle of your focus, you hear a gasp from Judith. You whip around and she has the biggest smile you’ve seen on her in a long time.

 

“When did you two make it official?!”

 

You gave her a confused look, your mind drawing a complete blank.

 

“What are you talking about, Judith?”

 

“The mark! Stretch marked you, didn’t he?”

 

“What in the world is a mark?”

 

She looked at you with wide eyes, scooting herself over to you until she is right in front of you.

 

“Y/N, a mark is when two souls are compatible. They are marked to show that they belong together, that your souls have in a sense bonded. That’s one of the ultimate forms of love we have as monsters.”

 

You quickly grabbed your phone and take a picture of the back of your neck using the front facing camera. When you pull back the phone, you didn’t see anything on the back of your neck.

 

“Judith, I don’t see anything.”

 

“That’s because humans don’t have that ability to see it. Only monsters can so they know to stay away.”

 

You felt the whole world leave from under you. Everything seemed to fade as you stared at Judith in disbelief. _H-He… loves me..?_

 

“N-No, Judith. I-I don’t…”

 

“Psh, please. I’ve seen how you two are together. Even if you weren’t marked, then you two would have probably ended up dating or something.”

 

Your whole face was as hot as fire. You couldn’t do anything except cover your face with a slight embarrassment.

 

“Oh, stars… Judith… I-I think I love him… but, how do I really know if he loves me?”

 

“I would say with how he was in the cafe that he definitely cares.”

 

That’s when you moved your hands away. All those times he was mad at you was because he was actually jealous. He was mad that Edge would take you away and be with you. He protected you all those times and kept getting into your business because he didn’t want to see you hurt. The way he would hold you while you were alone with him. The way he seemed to blush around you every time you were near. The pet name he gave you. Doll. And the more you think about what he has done for you in those last few months, you knew it was more than Aaron or any other guy in your life has done for you.

 

“He loves me…”

 

You stand up quickly and take Judith’s hands. She looks at you shockingly, taking your hands anyway.

 

“Judith! I gotta go home! I-I’m not feeling well..!”

 

She smiled and let go of you.

 

“Clock out before you go. Get to feeling better.”

 

You give Judith a tight hug and then punch out before going into a full sprint out the door. It was dark out in the parking lot as you ran all the way to your car. You couldn’t get rid of the smile you had on your face even if you tried. _I’m gonna tell him! I’m gonna open my heart and soul to him!_ You pulled out your keys quickly and unlocked the car. As you open the door and were about to step in, you felt something soft and wet cover your mouth and nose hard. You gasped as you tried to turn around, but the thing that was holding your face had your arms locked to your sides. Kicking your legs, you hoped to get at the culprit. You look up at the sky as you try desperately to move your face away. The stars in the sky start to blur in and out of vision. Hearing the sound of a rumbling truck pull closer, you could feel your body start to weaken as your eyes begin to shut. _No..! Gotta stay… awake..! Go-Gotta…_ Within those short moments, your body went limp as you drifted into a deep unconsciousness.

 

The two figures that subdued you lifted your body and carried you away to the truck that had just pulled up. They lightly place you in the back seats of the truck, making sure to not close the door on your foot. The two then hopped into the bed of the truck and then it skidded away out of the parking lot.

 

Your car was left in the parking space, drivers door left wide open and the fallen purse on the ground. A small jar of honey rolls out onto the pavement as your phone buzzed repetitively.

 

* * *

 

the tapping of the computer keys echoed in my bedroom. going through another five pages of my feelings to her was easy. i almost did it. i almost kissed her. i almost told her about marking her. i want to tell her, but i have no idea how i am going to bring about the marking.

 

_so, in the heat of the moment from the first night i kinda sorta marked you like my property. and i did it without even asking you too. but, i love you. and if you love me, then it should be okay._

 

i stopped typing, groaning as i wipe my hand across my jaw. i really didn’t want to have to remove the mark. if i really wanted to i could leave it on her. however, she would hate me if i did. plus, if blue knew he wouldn’t forgive me either. standing up, i take a pack of cigarettes i left next to my computer and go to the bay window. it was left open, so i sit and light myself one. inhaling deeply, i look out to see the moon in the sky. smiling slightly, i let out the smoke slowly.

 

“i wonder if she’s looking at the moon right now..? y/n, i-i… i can’t get you out of my head even if i try. it kills me to not tell you exactly how much i love you…”

 

without warning, i felt my soul in distress. grabbing at my chest, i drop to my knees on my floor and gasp.

 

“what the hell?”

 

i grip my hoodie harder, feeling my eyes start to droop. finally, i feel a part of myself was gone.

 

“y/n..!”

 

i immediately reached for my phone and call y/n cellphone. it rang repetitively, but only went to voicemail.

 

“damn it, y/n! answer to phone!”

 

i decided to call the store. it rang only three times before someone answered.

 

“Thank you for calling Judith’s Outpost. This is Judith, how can I help you?”

 

“judith! is y/n with you?”

 

“Well, no. She left just a couple minutes ago. Why? Is everything okay?”

 

i hung up before i could answer her. i bring myself to y/n’s work, standing in the middle of the parking lot. i look all around until I see her car. i felt as if my soul was crushed when i noticed the door was wide open. i ran as fast as i could to the car, every bone in my body feeling as if it were liquid fire. i came to the side of the car and saw her purse on the ground. my knees gave out from under me as I slowly took her purse in my hands. a mixture of emotions rushed through me as I clung to it.

 

“no… where are you?!”

 

i heard the slapping of feet against pavement and turned to see judith running at top speed towards me. she stops just a few feet from me, her face looking pale as she stared at the purse in my hands.

 

“What happened?!”

 

“i-i don’t know…”

 

* * *

 

The smell. The first thing that hit you was that wretched smell of mold and rotting wood. You felt too weak when attempting to move. Focusing a little more, you start to smell other things too. _Paint. That’s… definitely paint… alright, gotta try to focus more…_ You tried to shut off your thoughts for a moment, sitting in silence. _No. No, I hear something. I-I hear footsteps… They’re not here though. It sounds like it’s coming from above. I’ve gotta be in a cellar or basement._ Your started to pull open your eyes, feeling as if they were glued shut. The room was dark and your sight was still very much hazy. You started to try to pull your arms, but it only hurt your wrists when you tried. You knew that you were bound to where you were. Your eyesight started to come back more and more. The room you were in was definitely a basement. Along the shelves of the room were different tools and knives. Underneath on the floor were loads of paint cans. You looked over yourself and saw you were on your knees. Starting to get back the feeling in your arms, you could feel a tightness on your wrists and shoulders. Looking up, you saw your arms bound over your head as if you were making a y shape. Then, you heard the footsteps from upstairs start to descend. They started to come closer and closer to you. Your heart was pounding as you look down and  tried to struggle against your restraints. The door that was in front of you creaked open and you could see three pairs of boots walk towards you. Feeling a finger curl under your chin it made you look up and your body filled with rage.

 

“Hey there, baby.”

 

“Aaron, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

You started to go into a small coughing fit, your throat feeling dried when you raised your voice. He lifted your head again when you were done coughing and crouched down in front of you.

 

“I just wanted to get a little payback for my friends.”

 

He moved your head to make you see the other two men standing next to him. One looked to be a scrawny man, horn rimmed glasses clung to the bridge of his nose. His greasy brown hair reflected in the light of the single bulb of the room. The other man looked to be a little older that all of us, the scruff on his face seemed to have that salt and pepper look. _He… he looks familiar._ Aaron brought your attention back to him.

 

“You remember Derrick, at least?”

 

He motioned to the man with the scruff.

 

“Derrick has been a buddy of mine for a long time. And he told me the most interesting thing. You see, his brother has been missing for a little while now. Granted, he does tend to go on camping trips without really letting him know. However, in this case, he always calls him or even texts him at least once after a couple days to let him know he's okay. But, nothing. When I told him about my encounter with that thing in the cafe he looked… perplexed.”

 

_That’s a big word for you._

 

“He then told me something very interesting. Apparently, a few months back, his brother had a little run in with the very same monster at the diner.”

 

You felt your body grow numb once more. You looked at Derrick’s face once more and finally put together why he looked familiar. _He’s the lumberjack’s brother…_

 

“Now, reason we took you is because…”

  
  
He held up his index finger to indicate the number one.

 

“We have some questions that need answering.”

 

He then held up his middle finger as well to indicate the number two, giving the most sinister grin he could muster.

 

“I don’t like sharing **_my_ ** girl.”

 

His hand moved to try and stroke your hair, but you only went teeth first and tried to bite him. He moved his hand away before you could get it. His eyes looked as if they darkened.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

The sting of his hand on your cheek felt awful. You moved your jaw a little as you tried to get rid of the stinging feeling. He grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and pulled you closer to him.

 

“Now. Tell us. Where are they?”

 

“I-I have no idea what you’re ta--”

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

This time the smack was much louder than before. He flicked his hand, trying to shake away the sting that he was feeling.

 

“Where… are… they..?”

 

“I’m telling you. I don’t know.”

 

He studied your face as you spoke, trying to find any indication that you were lying. Without any warning, he harshly grabbed your jaw. He chuckled softly as he spoke, never breaking eye contact with you.

 

“Don’t go down this path, sweetheart. Wouldn’t want to rough up that pretty face.”

 

Your spit in his face felt to be the perfect response. He wiped his cheek and gripped your jaw tighter. You whimper for only a moment before holding it back again.

 

“Jarod, get the kit.”

 

The man in the glasses turned and left the room, only to come back shortly with a black duffle bag. He opened it and pulled out a long, leather bullwhip. Your eyes widen in fear as you couldn’t take your eyes away from the whip.

 

“Now. I’m gonna change it up. You tell me where either his brother is or where your little boyfriends are and I won’t hit you with this here whip. If you don’t tell me or lie to me…”

 

He placed the butt of the whip against your cheek and lightly dragged it down to your neck.

 

“I’ll whip you with this until I feel you begged me enough or pass out. The choice is yours.”

 

Your breathing quickened as he stood up and backed away. He reached up and grabbed the bar that was holding your ties in place. It was attached to a swivel since it turned you to have your back now facing them.

 

“You’re a fucking psycho. People are gonna come looking for me.”

 

He laughed at my statement, twirling the whip a little.

 

“Sweetheart, the only people that loved you are six feet under. Now then, you little bitch. Tell me. Where is Derrick’s brother?”

 

“I don’t know! Jesus, Aaron! Stop this!”

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

You arched your back as a sea of pain washed over you. Holding back your scream, you knew that it had broken through the fabric and cut skin. You breathed harshly as your hands held tight to your restraints.

 

“Where are your boyfriends?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

**_CRACK!_ **

  
Another crack of the skin almost perfectly across your back, feeling as if he marked an x on your back. Tears now flooded your cheeks as he continued his questions over and over. You knew that you couldn’t tell them. They would get Stretch and Blue when they least expected it, possibly in the midst of their worry of you. You kept silent in order to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> Looks like things are starting to get really intense! Will Stretch and Blue ever find y/n? Will y/n survive the torment? Find out next chapter! ;)
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it or wanna say something about the chapter!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!
> 
> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> WARNING!  
> WARNING!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF TORTURE, ABUSE, AND RAPEY MOMENT.

i can’t stop pacing the living room. my mind racing with every possibility of where she is. we checked security footage and there was only her feet barely in view, along with two other pairs of feet and a set of tires from a vehicle. blue is sitting on couch holding judith’s hand as they try to scroll through y/n’s phone.

 

“PAPY, WE’RE NOT SEEING ANYTHING.”

 

“keep looking.”

 

“Stretch… we’ve looked through all her messages and phone calls. Emails, too. There isn’t anything that would be evidence against them, even with the feet in the video.”

 

i stopped in the middle of my pacing, my eyes wide as i remember what i should have. the panic kept me from remembering. coming to blue and judith, i grab their shirts and bring them to their feet. i took them to the entrance of a series of apartment buildings. blue and judith looked at me with utter confusion as i strode forward.

 

“UM, PAPY… WHERE AR--”

 

‘this is where y/n used to live when she was with aaron, right?”

 

their eyes widened as they followed me to the office for the complex. we had informed them of the situation and since they already knew her situation from before, the woman discreetly gave us the number to the building and door. we hurried through all the buildings until we finally reached the one we needed. walking up to the stairs, we reached his door.

 

“SH-SHOULD WE KNOCK?”

 

without thinking, my foot came up and smacked the door as hard as i could. it swung open immediately, the wood frame around the lock flying into the house.

 

“nope.”

 

judith stood at the door as blue and i went into the apartment. the place looked like an absolute shithole. trash and dishes everywhere. a moldy scent clung to the air as we came to the center of the living room.

 

“alright, if we’re gonna find anything let’s be quick about it.”

 

blue nodded his head in agreement and started to wade through the mounds of laundry and trash on the farthest side. i start to head into the small hallway that lead to the bedroom. i opened the door slowly and stared at the room in complete shock. it only had some small piles of clothing around the floor, but everything else was neat. looking at the pile in front of the bed i notice three pairs of frilly panties, all seeming to be different sizes.

 

“how the hell does he not scare them away with the living room?”

 

pushing aside the thought, i begin to enter the room further and try to look through the drawers. all i could find in them were clothing. _come on, dirty bastard. i know you had some part in this._

 

“PAPY!”

 

i came sprinting out into the living room and saw blue, a picture frame in his hands as his expression was the look of horror.

 

“blue..?”

 

he looked up at me and spoke softly.

 

“TH-THIS GUY… HE L-LOOKS JUST LIKE ONE OF THE MEN I-IN THE WOODS…”

 

he turned the frame around to show a small photo. in that photo was aaron in the middle of two other men, his arm wrapped around both of them. under his left arm seemed to be a man with glasses and looked as if he was nervous. under his right arm, there was a younger man in a plaid shirt with his face covered in stubble.

 

“are you absolutely sure..?”

 

“PAPY! H-HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HIM, BUT HE DOESN’T HAVE A BEARD AND DOESN’T HAVE ANY OF THE WRINKLES IN HIS FACE!”

 

must be a brother. i came over and took the frame in my hand to inspect it further. their backs were against a plain wall, so no indication on where it was taken.

 

“PAPY, IF HE WAS WITH THE OTHER MAN THEN Y/N IS IN WORSE DANGER!”

 

“don’t you think i know that?”

 

blue’s eyes began to tear up as he took his phone. he went to go call undyne to update her and see if there is any more information to get. i couldn’t take my eyes off the picture, my mind going through every possibility of what could be happening.

 

“hang in there, y/n…”

 

* * *

 

It has been two days. The small little window in the very corner of the room allowed light to pass through, helping you keep track of the time. Your body ached from head to toe. You could feel the crack in your bottom lip every time to tried to lick it to keep your lips from cracking. The pain on your back seemed to be the worst if you had to pick. Everyday near sundown seemed to be the time that Aaron and Derrick would come down to question you more. You only knew Derrick because he would come to get Aaron for when they have a ‘guys night’ when you were together. Jarod didn’t seem to have the stomach for any of the questioning. Even that first time he handed Aaron the bullwhip, his face looked worried. After everything and they turned you around, he was near the closest wall and his face was almost green. Since then he never joined in the questioning. Past the physical pain, the only thing that hurt more than any of this was the worry you knew Stretch and Blue were having. You know you never had talked about Aaron’s friends before, so they wouldn’t have the first clue on where to go. Aaron seemed to be staying here with his friends. Your thoughts were broken from the sound of your stomach roaring, pleading for any bit of food or drink. Almost perfectly on cue, the door opened. It was Jarod and he seemed to be carrying a tray. He closed the door behind him and came to be in front of you. He sat himself in front of you and avoided eye contact as he spoke.

 

“I brought food…”

 

You looked at him in silence. He brought up a glass of water with a bendy straw and put it near your face. You looked at him accusingly and he understood.

 

“It’s just water. I didn’t drug it or anything.”

 

 _What other choice do I have?_ Leaning forward, you took the straw in your mouth and took a small sip. Once the water hit your tongue, you sucked down on the straw hard. You attempted to drain every last drop from that glass. Unfortunately, he pulled away the glass once it was halfway empty.

 

“H-Hey, don’t drink it too quick! You’ll get sick or something.”

 

He put down the glass and brought up a bowl. It looked like tomato soup. It definitely smelled like it. Your stomach growled violently again as he spooned a bit. He fed you the spoon and it tasted like heaven. It was lukewarm against your tongue.

 

“I didn’t want it to be too hot.”

 

“Th-Thank you…”

 

He gave you a soft smile, feeding you another spoonful.

 

“I-I know you don’t like any of this, but… why won’t you tell them anything?”

 

You gave him a hardened look, gripping the restraints softly.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I-I don’t! I mean I do! I-I mean…”

 

He let out a sigh and lowered the bowl. Your voice softened softly, trying to get through to him.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“B-Because I don’t want to see you starve…”

 

“But you’re okay with me getting beaten?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

His head lowered, but you noticed tears start to streak his cheeks.

 

“You’re afraid to stop them…”

 

He sniffled and spoke with a shaken tone.

 

“A-Aaron… he’s gone crazy… he said ever since he saw you at the fair with that monster it’s the only thing he has been thinking about. He was humiliated and he just… h-he lost his goddamn mind..!”

 

Tears started to drip from his chin and onto his shirt. You started to feel a wretch in your heart.

 

“Did he threaten you? If you don’t help, he’d hurt you?”

 

He nodded slowly, bringing up his free arm and wiping away the tears. He looked up at you and he looked almost like a child in that moment. It reminded you of Blue and you almost were brought to tears as well.

 

“H-He won’t stop until you tell them what they want…”

 

“J-Jarod… I’m not going to tell them anything…”

 

“This can all end if you just tell us what they want to know. Please, Y/N… I can’t see you suffer like this anymore…”

 

“No…”

 

He gave you a frustrated look, setting down the bowl and coming closer to you.

 

“Why? Why would you go through all this for those monsters?!”

 

You gave him a stern look, tears brimming your eyes.

 

“Because those _monsters_ are family. They took me in when I needed it the most. They care for me… they love me. And I love them. With all my heart and soul, I love them.”

 

He stared at you in utter disbelief, trying to tell if you were being serious. And then, without another moment between, he started to laugh. You looked at him in a bit of confusion, wondering why he would be laughing. Then, the look in his eyes became dark. His hand quickly wrapped around your throat and he came close to your ear.

 

“And here I thought this nice guy shit would work to get an answer.”

 

Fury started to fill your body, past the pain you could feel the fire of hate flow. He started to pull himself closer, his cheek brushing yours as he whispers in your ear. His free hand starts to slowly rub up the outside of your thigh.

 

“What? Can those monsters give you something that we can’t?”

 

“Who’s the real monster?!”

 

His hand started to slide over to the middle of your inner thigh, slowly making circles up. You struggled against your restraints as best as you could as he chuckled in your ear.

 

“You know, I’ve always thought you were beautiful. Ever since I first saw you at the AC/DC concert with Aaron and Derrick, I thought I would try to steal you away with this innocent, nerdy shit. But, no. You like a bad boy, don’t you? Do you like this?”

 

Without another word, he lowers his head and starts to kiss your neck. His hands moved to be at your waist now, slowly rubbing them. Your rage was now something that not even lava could compare to. In an instant, you turn your head to his exposed neck and bit as hard as you could. His screams started to fill the room as he started to smack and punch you. You could hear the bowl of soup tip over as the taste of copper filled your mouth, tasting almost as if your mouth was full of old pennies. You didn’t let go. You couldn’t. Finally, you yanked your head back and saw the hole that you left in his neck. His hand covered the hole as he screamed, blood pouring past his fingers. You could hear the sound of footsteps slamming on the floors above you. Within seconds, the door swung open and the other two were staring at the scene. You looked at the pale faced Aaron dead in the eye as you spat out the chunk of his neck at his feet. Derrick ran past him and came to Jarod who was quickly turning pale.

 

“Th-The fucking bitch bit me…! I was feeding her and she bit me…!”

 

“That piece of shit tried to have his way with me. It was a nice try with the good guy, bad guy routine though. Brav--”

 

The punch that came to your gut from Aaron knocked the wind out of you quickly. His eyes were filled with rage as he grabbed you by the throat while you gasped for air.

 

“If he dies, you will never be able to leave this place.”

 

You laughed, some of the blood from your lips coming onto him as you coughed.

 

“I was never going to leave here.”

 

He was about to strike you again, but you started to hear the panic from the other direction. Derrick was holding Jarod in his arms and breathing with whimpers. Jarod was completely limp and pale as a ghost.

 

“He’s dead! Fuck, Aaron! He’s fucking dead!”

 

Aaron strode over and looked over the both of them. After a few seconds, he squatted in front of Derrick and shook him a little. It brought him out of his panic enough to listen to him.

 

“Derrick, take Jarod out. Bury him somewhere out there. He doesn’t have any family. He doesn’t have a job. No one is gonna come looking for him. We’ll be alright.”

 

Derrick stared at him with absolute horror, but shook his head anyway. Derrick turned to pick up Jarod in his arms and carried him out. Aaron walked to the door and closed it after he left. He turned to you and gave you the same smile that Jarod had on his face. He grabbed the black bag next to the door and reached in. He pulled out a scalpel and started to approach you.

 

“So… you wanna get dirty, sweetheart? Is that it? Killing one of my best friends is something pretty serious. I don’t think I can go easy on you for that one.”

 

He bent down and dangled the tool in front of your eyes. You felt panic rush through you again as he spoke softly.

 

“I think we’re gonna have our questions three times a day, kinda like meals. Speaking of meals. You only get two slices of bread a day. A water every… two or three… maybe four days. Depends on how I’m feeling. And, I might get more creative with how we can get an answer out of you. Now… **_where are those monsters_ **?”

 

* * *

 

i can’t eat. i can barely sleep. five days since she was gone. five days since and we haven’t seen aaron at his apartment. we were no closer to getting to them than we thought with that photo. i keep feeling as if the whole world is falling away. hell, even the cigarettes haven’t done anything for me at all. i can’t stop worrying about her. poor blue, too. he has been working with undyne and judith nonstop to try and find where she could be or where those men in the picture are. i’ve called every business in town to see if they had aaron working for them and so far i have found nothing. sitting in my desk chair, i try to go through every bit of y/n’s notebooks and journals to see if there was any clue about him and his friends. but all i could see were her little doodles and sketches. i had to stop about halfway through before continuing, feeling as if my soul would break from looking at all these little things i love to watch her do.

 

“y/n…”

 

nothing. nothing was in there. i lean forward and place my head in my arms that rested on my desk. i can’t hold back anymore. the worry was getting to be too much. for the first time since her disappearance, i cried. no, not cry. i sobbed. i sobbed so much that i felt my whole body wrack as i tried to breathe. i have never felt so miserable in my life. i felt so useless. so powerless.

 

“y/n… please…”

 

raising my head, i wipe away the tears and look out the window. it was nighttime and the moon was out.

 

“i wonder if she can see the moon too…”

 

there was a soft tapping at the door and i turn to see judith. she had two mugs in her hands as she approached me. she set down the mug next to me and leaned against my desk, looking out the window.

 

“Y/N is strong. I know she’s okay.”

 

“but... if i had just taken her to work… this is my fault…”

 

“No, Stretch. Not at all. No one knew this would happen.”

 

i looked out the window back at the moon. taking the mug, i sipped at the warm tea.

 

“I know you marked her.”

 

i nearly spat out my tea as i sat down my mug. _shit._

 

“you love her, right?”

 

“o-of course! she’s a great friend.”

 

judith knelt down in front of me, placed her mug on my desk and took my hands. i looked at her in shock as she smiled at me.

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

i opened my mouth to protest, but there was no point anymore. i let out a soft sigh and grip her hands a bit harder than she did. however, she let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around me. i embraced her as well, feeling the tears begin to come back. pulling away, judith smiled with tears coming down her cheeks also. she stood and took her mug as she was starting to walk to the door. she stopped at the frame and turned to me again.

 

“Your souls were meant for each other. Once they were linked, you knew that you loved her.”

 

she smirked softly and turned to walk away. she said once final thing as she was out of sight.

 

“And she knew that she loved you.”

 

i felt numb all over. _d-does y/n love me..?_ and then, for the next few seconds, my brain started to crank. _i-i’m forgetting something… souls…_

 

and then, I grabbed the arms of my chair to keep me in place as the answer hit me like a ton of bricks.

 

“souls…! if she loves me, then our souls must be linked! that’s it!!!”

 

i leaned forward and placed my hand over my sternum. the glow under my sweatshirt began to finally show through before i closed my eyes to focus. i dove deep into the dept of darkness, searching for that beacon.

 

“come on…! y/n, where are you?!”

 

diving further and further, i felt as if i was giving my hopes up. that was until there was a faint light that came into my vision. i began to sprint at that light, feeling that familiar warmth i always felt being near her. the further i ran, the more the light came into vision. i was able to see her soul. _she’s still alive! she’s weak, but she’s alive! i knew she was a fighter!_ i finally stood in front of a small soul no bigger than my hand. the mint green glowed dimly as i examined it briefly. i could see scars ran across the surface, several and small. when i came to the other side of the heart shaped soul, there was a large and nasty looking scar that ran down the middle. _Jesus… y/n, you’ve been through so much…_ i slowly wrapped my hands around the souls without touching it and whispered softly.

 

“y/n… y/n, i’m here… please, tell me where you are. speak to my soul… we need you…”

 

i stopped, letting my fear completely fade away.

 

“i need you… i love you, y/n… please, speak to me…”

 

_i hope you hear me…_

 

* * *

 

You can’t move. Feeling so weak has kept you from even trying to get out of your restraints. At this point, it was useless. You felt nothing but pain all over your body. The only thing that kept you cool was a slight draft that would come onto the blood on your body. Aaron had certainly gotten creative as far as his methods of an answer. Whips, scalpels, hot iron rods, brass knuckles. The fact that you are still alive is nothing short of a miracle. But, you knew you can’t hold out much longer. With only having water two days ago and any food at that time too, it was only a matter of time before your body just gives. you couldn’t seem to cry anymore either. Your tears seemed to be all dried up. At this point, you felt you were ready to die. You wanted to just let it all go and be at peace. Closing your eyes, your started to feel exhaustion wash over. As you began to fade into my rest, a voice was heard. You couldn’t understand the words, but they sound familiar.

 

“S-Stretch…?”

 

Your eyes shut completely as you drifted into the dark. You began to dream. You felt no pain. You felt no suffering. The voice was becoming louder, echoing through the dark much clearly.

 

“y/n… y/n, i’m here… please, tell me where you are. speak to my soul… we need you…”

 

A smile stretched across your face as you started to see a small orange glow from the distance. Tears started to fill your eyes as you walked towards it.

 

“i need you… i love you, y/n… please, speak to me…”

 

With those words, you felt as if your body was floating. You started to sprint at the light, trying your hardest to yell for it. No noise came. You tried to scream and scream, but nothing came. The light started to fade away. _No! NO, NO! Don’t leave me, Stretch!_ Your eyes then shot open, your face covered in sweat and tears. You began to cry, feeling so empty.

 

“Stretch… please, come back… save me…”

 

Nothing. You were alone in that room with your own words. Your head dropped and you felt your chest grow warm.

 

“I love you, Stretch…”

  
In those couple of seconds follow your last words, you heard a shuffle and grunt from in front of you. When you lift your head, you broke down as you saw that familiar orange hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> Oh, shit is about to get real!!! Will they make it out of there? Will y/n survive her injuries? Find out next chapter! ;)
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it or wanna say something about the chapter!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!
> 
> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

Stretch had appeared before you, looking around in confusion. He must have not known where he was. He turned around quickly when he started to hear your sobs. His face lit up as tears immediately started to cascade his skull. He came to your restrains and removed them from your wrists. You couldn’t feel the pain of the ropes, having been left there for that week, when he pulled them away. You couldn’t hold yourself up as you collapsed into his arms. He held you tightly on that floor, petting your hair and silently letting his own tears fall. 

 

“y/n… oh, stars… you’re alive…” 

 

You pressed your face into his shoulder as you wept. He pulled away enough to look at your face. His tears stopped when he noticed the busted lip. When he noticed the black eye and the purple-black bruises across your face.

 

“You found me…”

 

“of course. i couldn’t leave you alone.”

 

His voice was heated with his response, but smile crept across your face for the first time in many days. You leaned up and kissed him softly against his teeth. Even with your eyes closed, you could see the bright orange start to show on his face. One arm kept to your waist while the other grasped the back of your head softly. He kissed back and you felt yourself swoon. This was better than any drunken kiss you two shared. This one was with every bit of love you both could muster. He pulled away slowly and caressed the marks on your face softly.

 

“did they do this to you?”

 

You nodded, feeling yourself getting cold.

 

“They tortured me to find you and Blue. I-I couldn’t tell them… I didn’t want to get anyone hurt…”

 

His expression softened as he took off his hoodie and put it over you, leaving him with his black tank top.

 

“come on. we’re going home.”

 

He wrapped his arms around you completely and you both left without another word.

 

* * *

 

“HE COULDN’T HAVE GONE VERY FAR!”

 

Blue rushed throughout the house, going room to room calling out for Stretch. Judith was in the living room calling him on his cellphone. It was only a few minutes since Judith came to give him that mug of tea. When she went back to give him honey, he was gone. She had gone to Blue to see where he went, but he immediately went into a frenzy. He went outside to see if he was there smoking, but no. His worry started to make her worry as well.

 

“It just keeps going to his voicemail. Do you think his phone is dea--”

 

Her sentence was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Stretch and he was holding a person in his arms. Her eyes widened as she looked at you, turning pale from the sight of your injuries.

 

“blue! get in here!”

 

Hearing the patting of feet running down the stair, Blue came running up to them and immediately embraced you. You let out a loud yelp which caused him to pull away. Judith knelt down next to you as Blue looked all over your injuries. His expression became solemn as his hands touched your injuries. Your were closed as you pull away from his touch. Stretch held you in place with one arm while the other pet your hair to try and comfort you.

 

“Y/N, IT’S BLUE. YOU’RE HOME. I HAVE TO HEAL YOU BEFORE YOU PASS OUT.”

 

His hands came towards you again. He quickly, but carefully grasped your face and a sky blue light started to appear from his hands. That light gave you the feeling of water pooling around your face. There was no pain, only a small tingle. You heard a crack and felt your breathing through your nose to be much more clear. The vision in your left eye was starting to come back to you. You looked to Blue and his face was set in stone, but the tear that came showed how he truly felt.

 

“WE’RE ALMOST DONE WITH YOUR FACE, Y/N. THIS WILL HEAL YOU, BUT THERE WILL BE SCARS...”

 

You felt the skin on your lip tug very softly. Moving them, you realized that it was the cut that healed. His hands moved away and he smiled a little.

 

“THERE’S THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE…”

 

He looked to Stretch as he spoke.

 

“IS SHE HURT ANYWHERE ELSE?”

 

Stretch nodded, lifting his hoodie off of her to reveal the tattered clothing and gashes across her stomach and just over your breast. Your arms were covered with several small, but deep cuts as well. Dark purple bruises scattered across you ranging in size. Judith dropped down next to them and started to tear up. Blue’s face looked set, but it was his eyes that gave it away. He was furious. One hand  hovered over your torso while the other hovered over your legs, an even brighter light began to show. The immediate sound of your ribs popping back into place made you jump. The feeling of being completely submerged in water came over you and you felt at peace. You felt yourself begin to cry, the realization of being home fully coming to. Judith came behind you and started to pet your hair as well, trying her best to comfort you. Stretch pressed his forehead to yours as Blue concentrated. The throbbing on your back was still there even with Blue’s healing. Blue pulled his hands away and spoke.

 

“TURN Y/N OVER.”

 

You tried your best to move on your own, but Stretch and Judith did the bulk of the moving. When you were turned over, you rested your head on Judith’s lap. You heard them all either gasp or take in a deep breath as they looked at your back. Stretch had gripped his hoodie tightly as he looked at the deep, dark gashes across your back. Your shirt and every bit of skin across your back was covered in your own blood. Judith started to pet your hair again as Blue used his healing magic once more. The throbbing was starting to fade away, making your finally relax enough to feel comfortable. Your back was the longest to heal since it was the worst. You kept getting on the verge of falling asleep, but Stretch would tap your forehead a little playfully. You would smile and look at him each time. After what seemed like hours to you, the healing was finally complete and you were being turned back over. Judith and Blue smiled at you with tears in their eyes, but Blue broke the silence by wrapping his arms around you and crying.

 

“OH, Y/N! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WE WENT LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WE EVEN BROKE INTO AARON’S APARTMENT TO SEE IF THERE WAS ANYTHING! WE LOOKED THROUGH YOUR PHONE AND NOTEBOOKS, TOO! DON’T BE MAD WE LOOKED THROUGH YOUR THINGS!”

 

You slowly wrapped your arms around Blue and held him, pressing your face into his bandana. Judith wrapped her arms around you from behind and held you as well. You peeked past Blue’s bandana to see Stretch, but he was looking down at the floor. His expression… well, if looks could kill. Literally…

“Stretch…”

 

He looked at you with and softly smiled.

 

“i’m glad you were able to let me find you.”

 

“Oak View Lane.”

 

“excuse me..?”

 

“That’s the street that Derrick lives on. The house is in the middle of the woods. I don’t remember the house number, but I remember the house from before Aaron and I breaking up. It’s a blue two story house.”

 

His look turned to a vicious one as you told him, a slight smirk starting to grow to a sinister smile.

 

“Go get them.”

 

He looked at you with that orange flame coming to his eye.

 

“with pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, it’s 10. I guess it’s time for some more questioning.”

 

Aaron started to get up from the couch in the living room, chugging the rest of the beer that he had in hand. Derrick got up from his lazyboy chair and turned off the tube tv.

 

“Do you think she’ll ever say anything, Aaron? I mean, at this point we should just cut our losses and go find them ourselves.”

 

“As long as she’s breathing and here, we have the upper hand. They won’t do anything to us if she’s alive. If she’s dead, then so are we.”

 

Derrick nodded in agreement as they both walked to the door, following a set of stairs that lead to the basement. Moving past all the boxes filled with old truck parts and tools, they talked about what to do next as far as trying to get an answer. They considered branding her cheeks next as they opened the door. Aaron stopped dead in his tracks, causing Derrick to run into him.

 

“Hey, what the he--”

 

Derrick couldn’t find the rest of the words he was about to speak. All he could do was stare in horror at the skeleton with the orange hoodie covered in blood, kneeling in the place where y/n is supposed to be. They both flinched as the skull lifted. His eyes remained closed as he gave us a big smile.

 

“so, you must be… derrick, right?”

 

His eyes opened to show one of them with a bright orange flame coming from it.

 

“so, it looks like you guys were pretty busy? before I get started, i would like to let you know that i know your brother. he tried to not only hurt my brother, but he also was the reason that y/n was stabbed. so, i did the sensible thing and put him down **like a dog** .”

 

Derrick let out a small whimper, still too shocked to even move. Stretch turned his gaze to Aaron and his smile seemed to get even bigger.

 

“and as for  **you** … was i not clear before as to what would happen if you were ever near y/n again?”

 

Aaron’s hands began to shake, hearing his breathing shake as bad as his hands. Stretch began to stand, his hands still in his pockets.

 

“now, you have two options i’m gonna give you. option number one. you turn around and turn yourself in at the poli-- actually… you only get one option. well, not exactly an option seeing as how you have no choice. the fact that you could bring yourself to do anything like that to y/n after everything that she has done for you… only to  **torture her and practically beat her to death** … i don’t even think i’ll give you the satisfaction of dying. i might just tie you both up down here. starve you. torture you. make you suffer. and believe me when i say when you get to that point of dying, i will only heal you and make you go through everything  **over and over and over again** .”

 

Sweat broke out on both of their foreheads as Stretch stared them down. Finally, once Stretch took a step forward, they both turned around to start running. Aaron got past Derrick, but Derrick did not get too far. Aaron heard a loud snapping noise and a gurgle. He turned to see Derrick run through with a giant bone in his chest. He saw Stretch’s right hand out of his pocket and glowing a bright orange, same as what was around the bone. Aaron had turned forward again and started to sprint up the stairs. He made it to the top and almost tripped over his own feet when he turned towards the front door. He started to feel hot tears come to his eyes out of fear. With his hand on the door, he swung it open and thought he was free. That was, until Stretch appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. Stretch picked him up by the throat and brought him back in the house, using his magic to close the door.

 

“ **where you going** ? **the fun is just about to start** .”

 

In an instant, the both of them were in the basement again. Stretch tightened his grip on the artery in his neck. Aaron started to struggle hard under his grip, but to no avail. Aaron started to lose his consciousness. Just at the verge of Aaron passing out, Stretch chuckled and dropped him against his stomach. Aaron lost all the breath in him. As he struggled to try and breathe again, Stretch grabbed him and held his arms up. Using his magic, the same ropes that bound y/n started to bind Aaron in place. By the time he was able to breathe again, he was on his knees and unable to escape. Stretch gripped his chin softly as he spoke.

 

“i’m going to do everything to you that you did to y/n. however, i will not feed you until i clearly see your bones through your skin. you will not get any rest. it will be until you are insane from the pain.”

 

He turned and noticed the black bag. Stretch strode over and Aaron immediately started to struggle against his restraints. When he opened the bag, he gripped the handles hard seeing all the things that were covered in your blood. Stretch wanted to take every single one of them with his magic and use them all at once. He wanted more than anything to make him feel every bit of pain that y/n felt. His eyes rested on the bullwhip in the bag and his whole body filled with more rage than before. Seeing the thing that caused those horrible gashes on y/n’s back put him over the edge. He grasped the whip in his hand, looked at Aaron to grab his attention, and slowly stood as he pulled the whip from the bag. Aaron’s eyes went wide and he began panicking, looking as if he was a frenzied animal trying to escape a trap. Stretch smiled, feeling a slight joy in watching him struggle. Stretch strode over and placed his hand on the wooden beam above him. He meant to lean on it to show the whip in front of him, but the beam started to turn.

 

“huh, so that’s how it was on her back.”

 

Stretch turned it fully and that’s when Aaron started to let out frightening whimpers.

 

“P-Please, dude! Let me go! Oh, god! Just let me go! I’ll-I’ll leave town! I won’t ever come back and I will leave y/n alone from now on! H-Honest engine!”

 

Stretch started to twirl the whip a little, about ready to rear up and whip him. However, a sudden voice popped into his head.  _ what would y/n say about torturing him? she probably meant for you to just kill him.  _ He sat there and thought this over for a few minutes, blocking out the sounds of Aaron’s crying.  _ maybe she just meant to get the police here… stars, what would she think of me if i tortured him? _ More than anything he wanted to give him the exact same pain that you felt. He raised his arm ready to whip him, but still couldn’t bring himself to do it. He held his arm there in the air for a few moments before slowly lowering his arm and dropping the whip on the ground. He took slow steps forward toward Aaron. He turned Aaron to face him and he rested his index phalange on his shoulder. Aaron jumped, his cries now to soft whimpers and sniffles.

 

“i’ve... i’ve decided that i’m not going to torture you…”

 

Aaron started to calm down a bit and even relaxed under his restraints. Stretch felt his frustration rise for a moment, digging in the tip of his phalange. Aaron groaned from pain as Stretch spoke softly.

 

“however, just because i’m not going to torture you… that doesn’t mean that i’m not going to kill you.”

 

His phalange pierced his shoulder and dug in his skin slowly. Aaron started to scream in pain as he dug in his thumb little by little.

 

“you don’t deserve death. you deserve all the pain in this green earth… but, i know y/n would at least be relieved to know you will never be a bother again.”

 

His phalange finally reached a stopping point. It was the same artery that was severed in y/n’s shoulder. He cut the artery enough to keep it from healing, but just enough to where the blood would come slowly. He pulled out his thumb and the blood started to pour out quickly. Aaron looked at his shoulder and started to panic like before.

 

“you panic like that you die faster. either way, i don’t care. i hope you rot in the lowest circle of hell.”

 

Stretch then disappeared before Aaron’s eyes, causing Aaron to go in a frenzy again. Aaron struggled hard against the ropes, screaming at the top of his lungs as his bleeding started to quicken. He screamed until his throat was raw, cracking as he tried to plead for help. His eyes began to grow heavy as he felt cold. Aaron’s last moments on this earth was praying for forgiveness to which he would never receive.

 

* * *

 

“hey, y/n. are you awake?”

 

Your eyes opened slowly, looking around to see where you are. You were in your room. In your bed. You felt something very warm wrapped around your left side. Looking down, Blue was clinging to you sleeping. You looked to your right and saw Stretch sitting next to you, leaning down to get close enough to whisper. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, Stretch started to smile when you whispered.

 

“I am now.”

 

“how did you sleep?”

 

“Like a rock. How long was I out?”

 

“almost fourteen hours. you went through so much in the last week. he hasn’t left your side since you went to sleep.”

 

_ Goodness.  _ You started to sit up slowly, making sure that you don’t wake up Blue. Your stomach growled as you were about to speak.

 

“hungry?”

 

You nod your head. With Stretch’s help, you managed to get out of bed without waking up Blue. Stretch had you jump up on his back and piggyback you down the stairs and to the kitchen. He set you down to sit on the island in the kitchen and grabbed a couple pots.

 

“Whatchu cookin, good lookin?”

 

He smiled brightly, bringing out some noodles and a bottle of pasta sauce. Your smile grew brighter and you clapped.

 

“Spaghetti!”

 

He chuckled softly and started to prepare everything. You watched him making this food for you and felt your chest start to warm up. He came to a point where he could walk over to you and stand right between your legs at the counter. A small blush came across your cheeks, but you didn’t want him to leave. His hand came to your lip right next to where the scar is. He stroked it once and breathed in deeply.

 

“i should have taken you to work…”

 

“Stretch…”

 

“if i had then you wouldn’t have these sc--”

 

“Stretch, stop.”

 

Your firm voice took him by surprise, looking you in the eyes. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and smiled. He started to blush more than you, surprised that you would hold him while he was standing between you.

 

“You saved me. You came when I needed you the most.”

 

You felt the butterflies start to fly in your stomach as you leaned in and kissed him. He breathed in sharply, unsure if he was going to kiss you back or not. However, he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed back. The butterflies could have burst through your stomach with how on end your nerves were. His fang softly touched your bottom lip and you parted your lips. He welcomed his tongue with yours in that brief moment before pulling just centimeters away. He pressed his forehead to yours and whispered.

 

“I love you, y/n.”

 

“I love you too, Stretch.”

 

He gripped the back of your shirt softly and then smacked his lips against yours again, putting every bit of passion into his kiss. And you gladly gave him every bit of that passion too.

 

“FINALLY!”

 

You both broke your kiss to look at Blue standing at the doorway, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“I KNEW YOU GUYS LIKED EACH OTHER! I KNEW IT!”

 

You both laughed, your hands moving to your face while Stretch still held you.

 

“SO, YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE MARK THEN?”

 

You turned to Stretch and looked at him curiously. A nervous expression came over him as he put one hand behind his head.

  
“i-i’ll tell you after food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> I will be continuing with chapter 15 as my last chapter. You'll finally get to see where the secret place is!
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it or wanna say something about the chapter!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!
> 
> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's the Blue Kansas Queen.
> 
> So, this will actually not be my final chapter. I've thought about it and the next chapter coming will be the final chapter. There is just one more thing I would like to include for this story.
> 
> PLEASE comment if you like it or wanna say something about the chapter!
> 
> Also, check out the new story I have! Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green
> 
> I love you all and thank you!

Today was the day. It was time to go to the secret place. You dressed in a frilly white dress, pulling your hair back in a high ponytail. The back was a bit revealing, so you grab your jacket to cover up your new scars. When you put on pantyhose, you were all set to leave. Grabbing the bag, you left your room and descended the stairs. Once you grabbed the keys you went to the door. The pitter patter of feet started to come into the air. You turned and saw Blue sprinting towards you. He ran up and stood in front of you with a smile.

 

“TIME TO GO!”

 

“Go where, Blue?”

 

“I’M GOING WITH YOU TO THE SECRET PLACE, REMEMBER?”

 

You had completely forgotten that you promised him. You smiled and set down the keys.

 

“Go get Stretch too. Both of you should be able to come with me for this. It wouldn’t be fair to not include him.”

 

Blue smiled and hollered out.

 

“PAPY! COME ON! WE’RE GOING TO Y/N’S SECRET PLACE!”

 

Stretch appeared right before us, smiling a little. He came to you and placed a kiss on your cheek before taking your hand.

 

“are you sure you wanna take us? it is secret after all.”

 

“I think I’m ready for this.”

 

Stretch nodded and they both followed you out the door. You sat in the driver's seat, Stretch in passenger, and Blue in the middle of the back seat. When you backed out of the driveway and started driving down the road. Stretch reached over and gently rubbed the side of your thigh, knowing that you were a little uncomfortable with taking anyone.

 

“SO, WHERE ARE WE GOING?”

 

“We’re going to my hometown.”

 

They looked at you with a little surprise.

 

“It’s a small farming town just about half an hour away. We’ve gotta stop by a couple places first before the secret place.”

 

They both nodded, looking ahead again.

 

“so, how’s judith doing?”

 

“She’s better. She has had me in the office for the last week doing paperwork. She’s worried I would overwork myself.”

 

“well, you have only been back for about two weeks since we saved you.”

 

You shrugged your shoulders, going back to concentrate on your driving. Blue was listening to the conversation, but shortly fell asleep once you got on the highway. Stretch had turned on the radio and started to listen. He smiled at one song that came on and surprised you with him singing along.

 

“ _ nice to meet you, where you been? i could show you incredible things.” _

 

You looked at him very confused, chuckling a little.

 

“Taylor Swift? Really?”

 

He looked at you and stuck out his tongue. He laughed a bit and turned up the radio.

 

“just listen. doesn’t have the same instrumentals. plus, person singing is a dude.”

 

Stretch turned up the radio more, looking to wait for your reaction. You listened as and the guitars picked up. You looked at him with wide eyes, enjoying the song.

 

“Who did this?”

 

“i prevail. great band.”

 

You both sat there, singing along to the lyrics. Stretch started to nod his head instead of head bang and you felt your nerves from before start to fade away.

 

“I thought metal made you all worked up?”

 

He stopped, his face turning a little orange.

 

“well, i guess i’m more comfortable to be around you with this kind of music. plus, i got a feeling you really don’t wanna pull off to the side of the road and let me rail you like there was no tomorrow.”

 

Your face got warm from his statement, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter. He noticed and chuckled.

 

“you’re too cute.”

 

His hand came back to your thigh, slowly rubbing you to make you comfortable once more. A snort was heard from the back seat and you saw in the mirror that Blue shot up for a moment. He had heard the song and saw Stretch’s arm reaching to you. He was so exhausted that his filter was gone for that moment.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME BACK HERE… I CAN HEAR THE METAL…” 

 

He yawned before laying his head back down and fell asleep. You and Stretch started to laugh loudly, enjoying the rest of the ride towards your town.

 

~~~~~

 

_ WELCOME TO LITTLETON! POPULATION: 432 _

 

“wow...  small town…”

 

“I told you, small farming town.”

 

When you entered the city limit of Littleton, you were surrounded by nothing but fields. Blue had woken up a few minutes prior and was looking out of the window. He spotted several cows behind the small fence that kept them from going onto the road. Stretch gripped your thigh softly as he looked ahead.

 

“is that the town?”

 

Looking ahead, you could see the small building come into your line of vision past the hill. You breathed in deeply.

 

“Yeah…” 

 

You drove silently into town, surrounded by nothing but humans. The town looked as if you stepped back in time to the fifties. A classic diner, old cinema house, and older building that needed some tlc. Blue spotted the diner and looked giddy.

 

“CAN WE EAT THERE FOR LUNCH?!”

 

You smiled from his excitement, nodding as you pulled up to a visitors parking for town. When you put the car in park, you breathed in deeply once more. They noticed this time and looked at you.

 

“Y/N, ARE THERE ANY MONSTERS IN THIS TOWN?”

 

“Only at two places. Don’t worry, everyone in town is super sweet.”

 

Everyone left the car and stood in the sidewalk. Almost immediately, there were two couples that greeted the guys to the small town. They smiled, looking around at where they were.

 

“ _ My word! If it isn’t little miss Y/N!” _

 

You turned around and saw an older woman with a walker start to come to you. You opened your arms wide and gave her a hug.

 

“Hi, Granny.”

 

You pulled away and she noticed the scar on your lip.

 

“ _ I do not remember seeing this last time you were here.” _

 

“Believe me, you wouldn’t want to hear.”

 

She simply smiled, then she noticed Stretch and Blue. Her smile became much bigger and started to approach them. Stretch froze in place as this older woman hugged him. He finally placed his hands on her back and when she pulled away, he smiled nervously.

 

“ _ Y/N has told me about you both. Thank you so much for taking care of her. My name is Velma Wilmaheim, I used to be her neighbor. Call me Granny. Everyone in town does.” _

 

“h-hello, granny.”

 

“HI, GRANNY!”

 

She looked down and chuckled when she saw the very excited Blue. She reached down and he reached up so they could hug.

 

“ _ My, you certainly are the cheery one.” _

 

She pulled away and reached for something in her purse. She pulled out a small little candy, handing it to him.

 

“ _ A little sweet for a sweetie.” _

 

His face lit up as he popped the little candy in his mouth. You laughed a little and came next to her.

 

“It was great seeing you, Granny. We’re gonna be heading out.”

 

“ _ Going to see you family?” _

 

You nodded softly, giving her one more hug before taking Stretch’s hand.

 

“ _ Give them my love, darling.” _

 

“Always do.”

 

You waved as she walked away. You walked in the opposite direction of her. You looked at the guys and they stared at you with wide eyes.

 

“is that the secret? you’re just going to see your family?”

 

You nodded, looking forward again as you walked down the street.

 

“I have my parents and two younger siblings.”

 

“SIBLINGS?! OH, Y/N! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?!”

 

“I… I didn’t think I was ready…”

 

“I UNDERSTAND! PROBABLY CAUSE YOU NEVER LIVED WITH MONSTERS BEFORE.”

 

You couldn’t respond. Stretch simply gripped your hand a little tighter as he looked ahead with you. You stopped in front of a little flower store and opened the door. They walked in without question. The smell of the fresh flowers hit your nose and you felt yourself become tense. You let go of Stretch’s hand and walk to the counter. Ringing the service bell, a tall boar walking on it’s hind legs came from the back. He smiled brightly and walked around the counter.

 

“ _ Y/N! It’s good seeing you!” _

 

He came around and hugged you softly, chuckling a little.

 

“ _ These are the guys, huh?” _

 

He held out his hoof and shooks both Blue’s and Stretch’s hand.

 

“ _ Name is Borris.” _

 

He turned to nod at you and went to the back. Stretch came up to you and put his arm around your waist.

 

“how many people have you told about us?”

 

You shrugged, smiling softly. Borris came back out shortly with four bouquets of absolutely beautiful flowers. He handed one to you, two to Stretch, and one to Blue. He gave you one more hug and patted your head. 

 

“ _ Give your family my love. _ ”

 

“Will do.”

 

Borris came to open the door for you all, waving goodbye to you as you went back to the car. You left the flowers in the back for Blue to hold onto. You started the car and started to drive outside of town once more. Driving through more fields, you stayed quiet as Blue kept giving compliments about the town and the people. He wanted to move here himself because he loved it so much. It was rather adorable, but you were focused. After about ten minutes, you pulled into the driveway of a small church. Once you shut off the car, you slowly got out and went to the backseat. You grabbed two bouquets this time and let them have one. They got out of the car, looking at the church. Blue was happy, seeming excited to meet your family. Stretch, on the other hand, had put the pieces together. You started to walk towards the church, the guys following closely behind you. You came to the side of the church, your pace slowing a little more.

 

“ARE WE MEETING THEM BACK THERE? OH, I’M SO EXCITED TO MEET YOUR FAMILY!”

 

Once the back of the church came to view, Blue’s cheerfulness came to a screeching halt. The big graveyard place a dark blanket over all of us. You continued to walk, maneuvering through all the other graves.

 

“This graveyard… this is older than even the town itself. From our town history, everything was sort of built around this spot. Only families that have a significant influence in town can be buried here.”

 

Coming closer to the back center of the graveyard, you spoke more monotone.

 

“My parents helped with every part of this town. My father in the fields, helping run the theatre, and even with helping with the the rebuilding of those businesses. My mother worked in the diner to help in anyway she could. Everyone loved them. That’s why they reacted they way they did with me in town.”   
  


You all stopped in front of a large grave, the engraving bearing the names of your parents. Below the parents names, you also saw the names of your younger siblings. Their years inscribed on there made Stretch tense.

 

“They were ten and eleven?”

 

You nodded, the empty feeling starting to build in you.

 

“There was a town fair. We all went to help with the rides and to let my sibling have some fun. There were a couple of families and people from out of town visiting. This is a dry county, so no alcohol was present. Except…”

 

Your breathing hitched a little, trying to keep yourself calm.

 

“A few teenagers had been drinking before they came. When we were ready to leave… we got into the car and when we came down the highway… they crashed into us…”

 

Tears streaked your cheeks as Stretch came to you and wrapped his arm around you. Blue still stared at the gravestone as you spoke.

 

“My siblings went quickly. However… three days… it was three days until my parents went in their sleep…”

 

Blue started to slowly step forward, placing the flowers on the grave.

 

“is that what happened before aaron cheated?”

 

You nodded, seeing Blue cross his legs as he sat down. Stretch finally took his gaze off of you and looked at his brother.

 

“blue..?”

 

“HI, Y/N’S FAMILY! I’M BLUE AND THAT TALL ORANGE SKELETON IS MY BROTHER, STRETCH! I’M VERY HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!”

 

You and Stretch looked at Blue shocked, coming to kneel next to him. Blue’s face had small tears across his cheeks, but he was smiling like he normally would.

 

“Blue..? Who are you talking to?”

 

“YOUR FAMILY! JUST BECAUSE THEY AREN’T HERE ANYMORE, THAT DOESN’T ME THAT THEY CAN’T HEAR ME.”

  
He turned back and started to talk to the gravestone normally. Tears started to come hard, watching him talk to them as if he were holding any normal conversation. Eventually, you all started to talk to the gravestone. You felt the emptiness you had before leave your body and feeling something in you that you haven’t felt in a while. For once, you felt complete. You had that feeling of security. That feeling of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone!
> 
> Strap yourselves in because I got a special treat for you all! I've been a c**k tease long enough! I will finally give you all a little somethin' somethin' for reading the story and a bit of closing.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Go to my tumblr and leave me questions or fan art! :)  
> https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/

When you all came back from Littleton, Stretch had carried Blue to his room, letting him continue sleeping in bed. You walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of soda. When you popped the top, Stretch had walked in. He strode over to you, snatched the drink out of your hand, and set it on the counter.

 

“Stretch, wha--”

 

He wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. Surprised, you wrap your arms around him. He buries his face in your neck as he spoke softly.

 

“i’m so sorry…”

 

“For what?”

 

“i don’t know what i would do if i lost blue… i can’t imagine losing everyone…”

 

Breathing in deeply, your hands started to pet his shoulder blades, comforting him a bit.

 

“i couldn’t live without you or blue…”

 

He pulled away slowly, placing a finger under your chin and lifting your head to look at him. He firmly places a kiss on your lips, pushing you against the counter. Your grip on his hoodie tightens a little as you kiss him back, relaxing against the counter. He pulled away before you could surprise him with your tongue. He poked your nose with his finger and left the kitchen without another word. You crossed your arms and shook your head.

 

“Okay… okay, you’re gonna get it.”

 

~~~~~

 

It was nearing midnight, Stretch was laid across his bed dead asleep. You snuck into his bedroom with your robe on, closing the door and coming across the room. He had left his hoodie on his desk chair before he went to bed. You got next to the chair and took off your robe. The white laced underwear seeming to gleam in the moonlight through the window. You grabbed his hoodie and put it on yourself. You fixed up your hair a little bit and grabbed the little remote to his stereo. Pressing the power button, you stood at the end of Stretch’s bed and watched him turn a little from the metal.

 

“stars, did i turn on the stereo?”

 

He sat up to turn it off, but when he saw you he froze in place. You smirked, starting to crawl over to him on your hands and knees. His face started to almost glow as you crawled onto his lap. You set yourself on him and ran your fingers down his sternum. His tank top clung tightly to him, so you knew when he shivered that he definitely felt it.

 

“what... um, what are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like?”

 

You gave him a little wink as your hands traveled down to the bottom of his shirt. His hands came to your hips and rubbed slowly with his thumbs.

 

“you know, i really love seeing you in my hoodie. and these panties… perfect…”

 

You lifted his shirt slowly, biting your lip softly as his hands came to your thighs.

 

“are you sure you’re up for this..? i mean…”

 

You heard his words, but you didn’t seem to process what he was saying once you saw something in his chest. You leaned down a little and looked closer at his soul. It was just as it looked when you were dying. It was definitely worn down, but still holding strong. He saw you looking and pushed you back just a little so he could sit up. He breathed in slowly and reached under his ribs.

 

“S-Stretch..?!”

 

He pulled out his soul, holding it in front of him and smiling at you.

 

“this is my soul. i’ve never had anyone near this, let alone have it in front of them…”

 

Slowly, his hands outstretched towards you.

 

“now... i trust you enough to take this…”

 

You looked at him in utter shock, your hands covering your gaping mouth.

 

“S-Stretch… you’re giving me your soul?”

 

“well, no. i would be dust if i did that. however, i trust you enough to hold the very being of my life. i love you with every bit of my soul a-and i want to show you that…”

 

You held back the tears in your eyes as you reached out your hands. He carefully placed his soul in your hands and placed his hand on your knee. You pulled his soul closer to you and examined it in further detail. You could see a variety of scars scattered across his soul. You never knew how bad the damage was for him, but you felt the warmth radiating from his soul. It made you feel so comfortable and so safe. Chuckling softly, you wiped your eyes with your forearms.

 

“You know, looking back… I don’t think Aaron ever told me he loved me…”

 

“he didn’t..?”

 

“No. I would tell him I loved him and he would say something like  _ I know  _ or  _ that’s cute. _ ”

 

Your thumb accidentally brushed against the edge of it and you saw Stretch shudder hard, his hand coming to his mouth to cover it quickly.

 

“What was that about?”

 

He looked down, almost embarrassed as he blushed brightly.

 

“th-that felt… really good…”

 

You smiled softly, brushing your thumb across it again. He let out a soft moan as he shuttered again. You felt your thighs tingle with anticipation now. You wanted him. You couldn’t hold back anymore. You decided to push it a little more. Leaning in, you roll your tongue out and take a long, slow lick from bottom to top. He fell back onto the bed and moaned out loudly, grabbing the sheets. You saw his shorts have a bulge quickly appear. Your legs crossed, feeling a throb start to come from down below. Once Stretch calmed down, he sat up and cleared his throat.

 

“i-i’m sorry…”

 

You handed him his soul back and he placed it back into his chest. As soon as his hands were no longer under his ribs, you pushed him back onto the bed and pressed your lips against him. His tongue immediately met with yours as his hands firmly grasped your ass. His moans snuck past him as you grind your hips into the bulge in his shorts. The heat from the both of you was intense, causing you to sit up and quickly take off his hoodie. He stared at you, looking completely stunned by your naked torso. His hands slowly dragged up your body from stomach to ribs. You laid your head back and closed your eyes, focusing more on his touch. His hands finally came to your breasts, the thumbs brushing over your erect nipples. Your body shivered as he started to slowly start to swirl your nipples with his thumbs.

 

“stars, y/n… do you know just how beautiful you are? from the little movements to those sweet little noises you make when you get like this.”

 

His words made you shiver hard as your hips started to grind against him. He groaned, leaning up and started to lick your left nipple while his hand still played with the other. Your hands came to the back of his head as you let out little moans. He groaned more against your skin as you arched your back more.

 

“O-Oh, Stretch…”

 

You felt him smile against your skin as he bit down gently on the tender little nub. You let out a little yelp, gripping his head a little tighter. He pulled away and grabbed your hips, swiftly turning you onto your back. He slowly set himself on top of you and kissed at your neck and collarbone. You laid your head back more and moaned as his hot kisses trailed across your sternum and a little across your breasts.

 

“y/n, tell me what you want…”

 

He kissed down near your belly button and licked along the edge of the lace panties you were wearing. Your hands came up and covered your face, blushing brightly. You felt him shift and come up, moving your hands away and pinning them on the bed. He was just a couple inches from your face, looking a little serious.

 

“don’t ever hide your face from me. i want to see that beautiful face when i make love to you.”

 

Your blush became infinitely worse, nodding in agreement.

 

“I-I want you, Stretch… I w-want you to lick me… d-down there…”

 

He smiled and came back down to your panties. He hooked his fingers along the sides and slid them down slowly. You couldn’t handle the anticipation anymore. You needed him to do something. Whimpering, you opened your legs to him as soon as they were off of you. He smiled and let his orange tongue roll out of his mouth. He slowly licked his hot, wet tongue up your thigh. You felt your breathing hitch as a shiver ran through your whole body. He chuckled from your response and without hesitation, he buried his face into your slit, letting his tongue work on your clit. Your hands grabbed the back of his head, holding on for dear life as you moaned loudly. His arms wrapped around your thighs and pulled you closer to his mouth. You started to feel tension build in your stomach as his tongue came down slowly to your entrance. He looked at you as his tongue started to work wonders on you from the inside.

 

“St-Stretch… Oh, stars..! I-I’m gonn-- aaahhhh~!”

 

His hands gripped your thighs tightly, starting to lick even harder. You couldn’t take it anymore. You felt the tension was about to break you in half.

 

“Stretch, I-I’m gonna come..!”

 

He still looked at you as he gave you his all. You arched your back and was ready to ride that wave of pleasure…  only for him to pull away just before that tension broke you. You whined loudly, looking down at him to see him chuckling. He sat up and dragged his hand from your collarbone down to the lower stomach.

 

“oh, no. i’m not gonna let you come yet.”

 

His hands came to his shirt and took it off completely, tossing it to the side. He used his magic to bring the remote of the stereo to him and turn up the volume more. After he tossed the remote, he started to slowly unzip his pants.

 

“now, do you remember how this worked?”

 

Your eyes couldn’t move from his pants, waiting in anticipation to see if there was anything. 

 

“you see, with me being a skeleton and all… it’s a little hard for sex.”

 

His hands teasingly pulled down his shorts, showing an orange glow come from the top.

 

“however, i’m lucky enough to have my magic. through my magic and every bit of myself from the dept of my soul… i have this…”

 

His shorts came down completely, being covered by his head as he takes them off completely. Once he sits up, he is kneeling in front of you completely bare. You looked to his pelvis and saw a big… glowing… 

 

“O-Oh, my…”

 

He smirked, blushing softly as he took your hands and started to pull you up. You knelt in front of him, feeling more blush come to your cheeks as he lowered your head. You kept your eyes on him the entire time, seeing the glowing coming closer to your face. You decided to look at his member, feeling a bit of nervousness starting to build in you.

 

“I-I don’t know if I can…”

 

You felt his hand start to stroke your hair, making you look up. He was smiling softly, caressing your cheek.

 

“if you want.”

 

You looked back at it, closing your eyes and licking at the tip. You heard him groan softly, his hand coming to the top of your head. You felt your nerves begin to calm down as you started to take him in your mouth. The outside felt soft, but it was rock hard when you placed a little pressure with your lips. You only managed to get in the tip and just a bit of the shaft before you stopped. You looked up at him and his face was completely orange, his tongue pressed between his teeth. He started to pet your hair again as you rocked your head back and forth. Stretch started to pant hard, his hand coming to a light grip in your hair. You started to get a little taste of something… it was sweet.  _ It’s probably because of all the honey.  _ He groans loudly, laying his head back as you pick up speed. You felt him start to swell more, making you have goosebumps all over.

 

“o-oh fuck…~”

 

He grabbed your shoulders and shoved you onto your back, climbing over you and resting himself between your legs. You felt your chest begin to warm up again, wrapping your arms around him while he brings his arms under your knees. This caused you to spread your legs wider and lift your hips a little. He angled his hips, causing his cock to tease all along your slit painfully slow. You moaned softly, feeling your own wetness spread across on both yourself and him. You looked at him, your fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He let out a soft groan and spoke softly.

 

“can you feel it..? can you feel the heat from your soul?”

 

“Oh, ye-- Wa-Wait!”

 

He stopped, concern showing on his face.

 

“does this feel uncomfortable?”

 

“No, do you, um… have a c-condom..?”

 

He gave you a curious look, tilting his head a little.

 

“what’s a condom?”

 

“You know, a condom… that plastic cover that keeps from getting pregnant…”

 

“oh, that! of course, you humans use those. you don’t need to worry until i’m in heat.”

 

You wanted to question him about how heat worked, but you just couldn’t take the anticipation anymore.

 

“O-Okay…” 

 

He slowly put the very tip of his tip in you, looking at your face to see if it will get to be too much when he puts it in.

 

“tell me if it hurts…”

 

You nod, feeling a rush of pleasure starting to come over you.  _ Man, this is better than any dream. _ He slowly started to put more of himself in you, seeming to almost hold his breath to keep from moaning. You, on the other hand, couldn’t hold back your noises. You laid your head back on the pillow and let out a loud and long moan. It felt as if he took an eternity to finally touch the base of himself against you. He felt he filled you completely.

 

“are you okay..?”

 

“Aaaahhhhh~!”

 

You started to wiggle your hips in response, causing him to let out a small whimper. He buried his face into your neck, licking along your vein as he began to slowly pull himself in and out. Your whole body started to feel you were drowning in pleasure. Toes curling, voice trembling. You could feel every bit of him as he continued to slowly bring more of that pleasure out. His moans started to grow a little more as your fingers dug into his shoulder blades.

 

“h-hold on tight…!”

 

Then, he adjusted his knees and began to thrust hard and fast into you. Your moans jumped to screams, laying your head back hard into the pillow to let them out. His moans were now much more louder with this change of pace, his fingers digging into your thighs as he continued. You could feel him hit the very back of yourself, causing you to close your eyes and feel your feet grow numb. You could feel him swelling more inside of you, causing your tongue to roll out of your mouth just a bit. Additionally with the angle you were in, he kept hitting your sweet spot over and over again. The tension started to quickly build, moving your calves to wrap around his pelvis to make him start to slam into you.

 

“S-Stretch… I’m g-gonna… aaahhhhh~!”

 

“oh, stars! me too, y/n! y/n..! Aaahhh~!”

 

You arched your back down to make your hips go up and get as deep as possible. You both let out a long screams as you came, feeling Stretch pulsing inside of you. The whole world seemed to melt away as he let go of your thighs and placed his hands on either side of your head. He pressed his forehead to yours as you both rode out the rest of your orgasm. When you both finally felt calm enough, Stretch pressed his teeth to your forehead as he started to pull out of you. You felt a warmth start to fall out of you, knowing that it was from him. Once he was completely pulled out he sat up and grabbed his hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. He put on the sweatpants and came back over to you. Using his magic, he got a towel from across the room and started to clean you up. He chuckled softly at the little whimpers you were making. When he finished cleaning you, he handed you his hoodie softly and laid down on his back.

 

“i like seeing you in my hoodie. it’s really hot.”

 

You giggled as you put on his hoodie, collapsing next to him as exhaustion came over. He wrapped his arms around you softly and began petting your hair again. Your whole body was relaxed as he spoke softly to you.

 

“y/n… i wanted to tell you… thank you. you have been the best friend to myself and blue. you are so kind and so wonderful that i couldn’t bare to have you away. i want you to stay as mine… i know you have the mark already, but the choice is yours…”

 

You looked up at his concerned face and raised your arm. Your palm swiftly smacked his forehead before relaxing again.

 

“Stretch, you’re smarter than that. Of course I’m yours.”

 

His embrace tightened on you, his breathing hitched. Your hand rested on his sternum as you began to drift into sleep, listening to the metal with him.

 

“I love you, Stretch…”

 

“i love you too, y/n.”

 

You both jumped a little as you heard loud banging against the wall on the opposite side of the room. It came from the tired, frustrated (nonfiltered) Blue.

 

“HEY, IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA DO SOME FUCKING THEN CAN YOU WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING?! I HAVE AN EARLY MORNING WITH UNDYNE!”

  
Both yourself and Stretch laughed loudly, drifting off together in a deep sleep.

 

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooooooo much for the love and support through this whole thing!
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment for your thoughts on the final chapter.
> 
> Now, feel free to check out the new story I have!
> 
> ~Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green~


End file.
